Le Maraudeur Maraudé
by Marige
Summary: Après le meurtre de ses parents à la fin de sa sixième année, Lily est recueillie par les Potter, aurors de métier, pour assurer sa protection.
1. Coup de poignard

Lily se tenait debout, les bras croisés, guettant le moindre faux pas d'un des maraudeurs. James et Sirius se lançaient des regards équivoques depuis une dizaine de minutes et les messes basses qu'ils échangeaient ne laissaient aucun doute à la jeune femme sur le fait qu'ils préparaient encore un sale coup.

Elle soupira et fit une grimace à James qui venait de lui lancer un sourire charmeur après avoir remarqué qu'elle les regardait.

Sirius se marra et elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-T'en fais pas, ça leur passera !

-Salut Remus. Je me demande ce qui les fait tant rire… Deux gamins…

Remus rigola et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle grogna en se recoiffant et le regarda rejoindre ses deux amis.

La salle commune des gryffondors était très animée en ce vendredi soir. On pouvait voir se dessiner plusieurs groupes composés des élèves de même année, dispersés dans toute la salle, avec les maraudeurs au centre. Les canapés rouges étaient tous occupés et la plupart des élèves étaient assis à même la moquette. Lily était installée sur le rebord la fenêtre, tentant de capter un peu d'air frais, en vain.

Alors qu'elle remontait ses cheveux en chignon afin d'avoir moins chaud, une explosion retentit, suivie de cris. Lily, qui avait failli basculer en arrière, sentit ses joues prendre feu. Elle se leva, furieuse, et hurla après les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle surveillait depuis quelques minutes.

-JAMES, SIRIUS ! Bande d'idiots !

Elle s'approcha des deux élèves qui n'avaient apparemment rien à faire de ce que la jeune femme leur disait, trop occupés à rire de leur propre blague. Les premières années avaient cru à une attaque et s'étaient enfuis, les autres commençaient à avoir l'habitude des mauvais coups des maraudeurs, et après avoir sursauté, ils avaient repris leurs vacations, comme si de rien n'était.

Serrant les dents, Lily se posa devant James et Sirius, tout en continuant d'hurler.

-La semaine dernière vous avez fait exploser le chaudron de plusieurs premières années, et maintenant vous les faites fuir ! Vous voulez les traumatiser ?

-C'était le but, oui… Lança Sirius

-Oh, quel but intelligent ! Tu me diras, venant de vous deux, je ne devrais pas être surprise, un poisson aurait plus de cervelle ! Je pourrais bien vous donner des heures de colle ou vous enlever des points, mais ça ne changerait rien, avec votre mémoire de trois secondes, demain vous allez recommencer !

Pour leur défense, les deux garçons mimèrent le poisson et Lily haussa les épaules avant de faire demi-tour, le visage fermé. Puis, sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, elle attrapa sa baguette et la retourna contre eux, leur lançant un sort de saucissonnage.

- Hey, Lily, ce n'est pas juste ! Se plaignit James avec ferveur tandis que la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste. On a déjà supporté votre vacarme, on ne va pas non plus devoir subir vos grognements, murmura Lily à quelques centimètres du visage de James.

Et d'un coup de baguette magique, les deux garçons ne pouvaient plus dire un mot.

A vingt-et-une heures, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient montés dans leur dortoir, Lily lisait un bouquin sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune, face aux deux maraudeurs punis. Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle les vit tenter de gigoter et rigola.

-Bien, j'espère que ça vous aura servi de leçon…

Elle les détacha magiquement et leur lança un « bonne nuit » qui fut suivi de marmonnements.

Après s'être étiré, Sirius se tourna vers James en soupirant :

-T'es sûr que tu craques toujours pour elle ?

- Tu ne la trouves pas craquante quand elle est en colère ? Répondit James en rejoignant Remus qui finissait son travail et Peter qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Merci pour votre aide les gars ! Bougonna Sirius en se joignant à eux.

La foule inondait les gradins du stade. Deux jours étaient passés depuis la mésaventure des deux maraudeurs et, tandis qu'ils faisaient les fiers sur leurs balais, Lily souriait en revoyant leur tête de l'avant-veille. A sa droite Elina McMilan, un amie de Lily, était en train de brandir une affiche encourageant les Gryffondors, et à sa gauche, Remus tapait des mains en chœur avec les autres supporters.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'était l'effervescence. James Potter brandissait le vif d'or et Sirius draguait les supportrices de son équipe.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer au château, un balai fusa vers elle, si bien qu'elle se rassit immédiatement pour l'éviter.

-James, t'es cinglé, tu veux ma mort ! Cria-t-elle à l'attrapeur.

-T'inquiètes, j'esquive bien… Tu montes ? Lança-t-il en lui tendant une main.

-Dans tes rêves ! Répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant

-T'as peur Evans? Rigola-t-il en la défiant

-Descends, demanda-t-elle sérieusement avant de reprendre devant l'air étonné de James, descends ou je t'aide à le faire.

Un sourire malicieux s'installa sur le visage de James qui s'exécuta. Puis, Lily monta sur le balai et s'envola avant de rejoindre Sirius en face, qui faillit tomber de son balai en la voyant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Evans ?

-J'ai piqué le balai de ton copain, et maintenant il a l'air con…

Sirius se retourna et vit James se faire assaillir par des dizaines de filles dans les gradins.

-Tu sais que je suis pas ton premier fan Evans, mais là tu m'impressionnes ! Dis moi tu m'as l'air douée sur un balai, pourquoi t'as pas intégré l'équipe ?

-Je me serais sentie mal de vous piquer vos places dans l'équipe… Rigola-t-elle avant de redescendre au sol.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Lily s'installait à la table des Gryffondors, une huée de hiboux entra dans la Grande Salle. Voyant Yvy, sa chouette, se précipiter sur elle, Lily eut un mouvement de recul avant d'attraper sa Gazette, à laquelle la plupart des élèves étaient abonnés. Un silence inquiétant avait suivi la réception du courrier et Lily, en lisant les premiers mots, comprit le sens de ce calme.

_Une nouvelle attaque chez les moldus._

_De nombreux moldus ont été attaqués hier soir et une enquête a immédiatement été ouverte par le service des aurors du ministère de la magie. Il nous a été révélé de source sûre que les attaques perpétrées par ce nouveau groupe de mages noirs qui se font appeler « mangemorts » auraient été lancées sur des moldus liés au monde sorcier par leurs enfants dotés de pouvoirs magiques. _

_Ainsi, les noms des victimes sont révélés dans cette liste, et nous pouvons retrouver les parents d'élèves de Poudlard ou de sorciers plus connus. _

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour et lorsqu'elle entreprit de lire la liste, son cœur battait la chamade. Puis, en un quart de seconde, il s'arrêta net et son nom de famille lui parut comme un coup de poignard.

_Evans Nicole_

_Evans Philip_

Elle ne put alors bouger et plus rien ne lui paraissait réel. Elle flottait dans un autre univers, elle se voyait rêver. Le retour sur terre se fit par une main posée sur son épaule.

-Ca va Lily ?

Comment cela pourrait-il aller ? Pensa-t-elle. Puis, comme si son corps se réveillait, elle sentit ses yeux s'embrumer et son cœur reprendre sa course folle. Elle réalisa l'inimaginable et regarda son interlocuteur avec colère.

-J'ai tué mes parents, comment pourrais-je aller bien ?!

Elle se leva alors, laissant un James ahuri face à sa réaction.

Lily se trouvait face au directeur et restait bouche bée face à la décision de ce dernier. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux adultes qui étaient debout derrière elle. La femme était brune et avait ce sourire réconfortant qu'ont les mères. Elle avait un charisme et une grâce naturelle qui aurait mis un animal sauvage en confiance. L'homme, plus discret se tenait à l'écart, mais on sentait qu'il avait un fond gentil. Lily ne s'attarda pas sur ces pensées et refit face à son directeur.

-Et ma sœur ?

Dumbledore afficha un sourire satisfait et continua.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est majeure et j'ai cru entendre qu'elle allait vivre avec son petit ami. Je suis certain que tu pourras lui rendre visite.

Lily baissa la tête et pensa à ce que sa sœur avait pu lui faire endurer depuis ses onze ans. Elle était la préférée de ses parents, et même elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais elle aimait sa sœur malgré tout, pourtant, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais la bienvenue chez elle.

-Ta sécurité est notre priorité et tous les élèves dans ton cas ont été ainsi recueillis par des familles d'aurors pour les vacances d'été. Mais je crois que tu as été chaudement recommandée aux Potter.

-Recommandée ?

Lily écarquilla les yeux et put à nouveau voir un sourire s'installer sur le visage de Dumbledore.

-Oui, je crois que l'initiative vient d'un de tes amis.

La jeune femme avait un esprit vif et ne tarda pas à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

-Ecoutez, premièrement, James n'est pas mon ami, ensuite, je ne veux pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit, et enfin, je ne crois pas mériter un tel traitement de faveur.

La jeune rousse se leva et ouvrit la porte du bureau avant de se retrouver face à James. Elle le toisa et passa devant lui sans un mot.

-Lily !

Elle s'arrêta net, tenue fermement par une main. Elle resta dos à lui et il dut la forcer à lui faire face. Il put alors voir deux grands yeux verts remplis de larmes.

-Laisse les t'aider. Laisse nous t'aider.

Elle regarda alors froidement la main de James qui tenait toujours son bras. Voyant cela, il la lâcha et elle se retourna à nouveau, lança avant de partir un faible :

-Dis à tes parents que je ne resterais que le temps de trouver autre chose.


	2. Déblocage

Lily posa sa malle sur son lit. Elle regarda sa nouvelle chambre avec les yeux humides d'un temps révolu. Le lit était grand et simple, ainsi que les longs rideaux blancs qui entouraient la fenêtre. Les murs, de la même couleur, rendaient la pièce terne et Lily soupira. Jetant un regard froid au miroir qui reflétait son image face au lit, elle sortit ses affaires une par une et sembla se rappeler chaque vêtement comme une période de sa vie d'avant. Puis vint le moment du cadre photo de sa famille. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le lit, avant de s'allonger par terre en fixant le plafond. Elle se sentait étrangère à ce monde, elle avait perdu ses racines, elle avait l'impression d'être une petite fille perdue dans une foule qui s'agitait sans la voir. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant sa tête tourner. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, quelqu'un était penché sur elle. Reconnaissant James, elle se leva brusquement et lui sauta presque dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je venais voir comment ça allait, ne t'énerve pas !

-Et ben ça va super, vois-tu ! C'est bon t'es rassuré ? Salut !

-Ecoute Lily, je comprends que…

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, laisse-moi !

James claqua la porte derrière lui et Lily ouvrit la fenêtre pour respirer l'air de la nuit qui tombait sur le petit manoir des Potter. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de lancer un cri perçant dans la nuit noire, puis elle laissa quelques larmes couler avant de passer dans la salle de bain qui se situait entre sa chambre et celle de James. Elle se glissa sous la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps quelques minutes, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses parents, sa sœur, sa maison, tout lui revenait comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Jamais elle aurait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Autant elle avait pensé à la mort, celle d'un de ses parents, mais jamais des deux en même temps. Elle n'avait plus personne vers qui se retourner, sinon des étrangers auxquels elle ne prêtait qu'un minimum d'attention. Et ce James qui la couvait comme une enfant de six ans… Comme si d'un instant à l'autre il s'était sentit obligé de s'en occuper. Elle n'était pas à chat abandonné.

Masqué par le bruit de la douche, elle n'entendit pas James entrer dans sa chambre et déposer un plateau-repas sur son lit avec un petit mot sur lequel il avait écrit :

_Lily,_

_Mes parents travaillent, je vais faire un tour avec Sirius, si tu as encore faim vas voir dans le frigo, je serais de retour vers minuit. _

_PS : Non je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je sais que ce n'est pas en me détestant que tu te porteras mieux. _

_PS de Sirius : Le repas est de James, c'est dégueu, je te conseille le frigo… Après si tu tiens à manger ce truc vert, à toi de voir._

James ne savait comment réagir avec elle. En un instant elle était passée d'une jeune fille pleine de vie à une jeune fille pleine de rancœur et de haine, ne se considérant plus que comme celle qui avait tué ses parents. Fort des sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, il avait pris la décision de s'en occuper, mais il doutait indéniablement pouvoir lui redonner à la fois espoir et bonheur.

Heureusement son meilleur ami et colocataire était toujours là pour lui, enchaînant les blagues il lui faisait oublier de temps en temps qu'à quelques mètre de là, la femme qu'il aimait dépérissait.

Lily sortit de la douche en serviette et vit le plateau avec une moue dégoûtée.

-Sympa l'odeur…

Elle attrapa alors le mot et sourit à la dernière phrase. Faisant dos à la porte, elle ne vit pas Sirius qui fit un signe de tête positif à James après avoir vu l'esquisse de sourire de Lily.

Une fois sortis, Sirius lança à James :

-J'te l'avais bien dit que mes blagues feraient rire un mort ! En même temps ce n'était pas vraiment une blague, et dans sa petite serviette, elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à une morte !

James lui asséna un coup dans l'épaule et les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la maison, non sans leur laisser le temps de placer un sort de protection à l'entrée.

Le lendemain matin, Lily mit quelques minutes à comprendre où elle se trouvait à son réveil. Depuis la mort de ses parents, elle espérait chaque jour se réveiller en réalisant que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que sa mère serait à la cuisine à préparer des pancakes. Ainsi, l'odeur appétissante émanant du rez-de-chaussée de la maison de James la fit se lever sans trop de difficultés. Arrivée à l'entrée de la cuisine, elle vit Mme Potter faire sauter une crêpe en riant de son fils qui tartinait la sienne d'un mélange douteux ketchup, chocolat, beurre de cacahuètes.

Le silence se fit dès que la mère de James vit Lily se tenir à la porte. Puis elle lui sourit en lui proposant un crêpe.

-Assieds-toi Lily, prends une crêpe, elles sont toutes chaudes, et si tu as besoin d'un conseil pour la tartiner, abstiens toi de demander à James, où je crains que ton estomac ne supporte pas…

-Héé, protesta l'intéressé, c'est délicieux, mais ça manque de cornichons…

-J'en achèterais ce soir après le travail, je dois filer, bonne journée à vous deux… Et Lily, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, demande à James !

Sur ce, Mme Potter embrassa James sur le front puis tenta de le recoiffer sous les réprimandes de son fils.

Lily n'avait purement et simplement pas prononcé un mot depuis son réveil. James n'osa pas la regarder et préféra se concentrer sur sa crêpe. Puis, sentant le silence devenir pesant, il leva les yeux pour la fixer, et la vit dévorer sa troisième crêpe.

-T'as pas mangé hier soir ? Demanda-t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

-Non, je me suis couchée après votre départ. J'étais fatiguée.

James acquiesça puis se tut. Que dire de plus devant le mutisme de Lily, alors qu'elle engloutissait sa dernière bouchée.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, tu diras à ta mère que les crêpes étaient délicieuses.

James ne revit pas Lily de la journée. Enfermée dans sa chambre, la jeune fille passait son temps à ressasser des souvenirs et n'avait envie de voir personne. Cela dura pendant une semaine, la seule apparition de Lily étant de dix minutes chaque matin, histoire de remplir son estomac et de faire bonne figure devant les parents de James.

Le week-end suivant, James et Sirius parlèrent de l'état critique dans lequel se trouvait Lily.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça ! Lança James

-T'as essayé de lui parler ? Demanda Sirius

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Je sais pas, parle lui du charme légendaire de ton meilleur ami, ou de comment il pourrait lui faire oublier tous ses soucis en deux minutes chrono, lança Sirius avec un sourire charmeur sous le soupir de désolation de son meilleur ami, ben quoi ?

-On pourrait inviter Elina. Elle pourrait sûrement la consoler…

-Ah Elina Elina… La belle Elina… Je voudrais bien qu'elle me console moi aussi…

-Sirius, je t'en prie, on essaie d'être sérieux cinq minutes, rugit James, bon je vais la voir, ça suffit !

Se levant d'un bond, James sortit de sa chambre, traversa la distance entre celle-ci et celle de Lily d'un pas résolu, et frappa à la porte de sa nouvelle colocataire avec assurance.

Surprise, la jeune fille sursauta, se leva de sa chaise, fermant son album photo et ouvrit la porte avec hésitation.

-James…

-Ca suffit maintenant Lily, lança James en forçant l'entrée, faisant reculer la rousse de deux pas, tu vas sortir de cette chambre et vivre ta vie ! Tu crois que tes parents aimeraient te voir dans cet état ?

-De quel droit oses-tu… Comment Lily en s'énervant.

-J'ai pas besoin d'un passe droit pour te dire ce que je pense, je suis peut-être un idiot profond à tes yeux mais contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, j'ai une mémoire de plus de trois secondes et j'aime à me remémorer la Lily énervante, caractérielle et si sexy que tu étais avant, et pas celle qui porte un pyjama trop grand toute la journée en tournant dans sa petite chambre de 5m² ! Alors vas-y, crie moi dessus maintenant! J'attends !

Lily ne sut pas quoi répondre et se tut. Elle regarda James, surprise, puis lui mit une baffe.

Dans le couloir, Sirius sourit et pensa que pour ça, il ne lui avait pas donné la permission, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son côté caractériel…

James laissa lui aussi un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

-Je suis sûre que tu te sens mieux là…

Lily le fixa, étonnée à la fois de son geste et de la réaction de James.

-Et puis j'ai trouvé ça sexy, ça me rassure.

James ne sentit pas l'autre baffe arriver, mais il la sentit parfaitement rebondir sur sa joue.

-Faut pas que ça devienne une habitude Evans, gémit-il alors en se tenant la joue.

-Désolée, s'excusa Lily avant de reprendre, pour la première baffe seulement…

-T'aurais quand même pu changer de joue. Ca aurait équilibré la douleur, se plaignit James

-C'est pas trop tard pour ça, lança Sirius en entrant dans la chambre à son tour.

-Bonjour Sirius, rougit Lily en réalisant qu'elle venait de faire une scène publique.

-Salut Lily. Dites, j'ai faim, on va manger quelque chose James ? Tu viens Lily, je crois qu'il y a des pizzas dans la cuisine.

En sortant de la chambre, James remercia discrètement Sirius pour son aide, puis se retourna pour voir que Lily les suivait.


	3. Rapprochement

La petite cuisine familiale avait été investie par les trois amis. L'obscurité gagnait peu à peu du terrain à l'extérieur mais le ciel gardait sa couleur azur vu la saison.

Assise en face des deux garçons, Lily parlait peu, mais le simple fait qu'elle soit avec eux autour de la table, mangeant avec appétit et écoutant les blagues douteuses de Sirius était une grande victoire pour James.

-…et là avec ce super gel, tu vois, elle ne me résistera pas, finit Sirius en imitant une fille folle de lui

-Je croyais que même affublé d'un sac à patate, tu arriverais à faire craquer même McGonagall, se moqua James.

-Oui, et je n'en doute pas, mais avec ce gel, j'aurais encore plus de classe pour attirer la plus sexy des attrapeuses du collège ! Et contrairement à toi, je mets toutes les chances de mon côté… Ce n'est pas dans ce T-shirt délavé que tu vas séduire notre rousse internationale !

-Sirius ! Protesta l'intéressé alors que Lily aurait voulu se glisser dans un trou de souris

-Sérieux Lil', tu l'aimes bien ce T-shirt ? Demanda Sirius sans prêter à moindre attention aux coups de pieds que James lui affligeait sous la table.

-Ben… en tout cas ils sont confortables… Répondit-elle en montrant celui qu'elle portait.

-Tu vois, commença James avant d'être coupé par Sirius

-Toi, ne dis rien, tu t'es moqué de ses habits y'a pas vingt minutes ! Dis Lily, depuis quand tu piques les affaires de James ?

-Euh, rougit Lily, j'ai cru que c'était des vieux T-shirts qu'il ne mettait plus…

-Ah tu vois, James, même Lily pense qu'ils sont bons à jeter !

Après une bonne demi-heure de discussions et la promesse de Lily qu'elle ne s'habillerait plus avec les T-shirts de James, mais avec des petits hauts plus « personnels », comme le disait Sirius en mimant les formes féminines, le compère de James quittait la maison pour rejoindre une de ses conquêtes d'un soir, laissant les deux ados dans une situation assez gênante. Le jeune homme prit cependant l'initiative de briser la glace.

-Tu veux faire un jeu ?

-Je crois que je vais aller lire un peu dans mon lit…

-Oh non, Lily, il est à peine neuf heures ! Tiens, je vais mettre de la musique, on se croirait dans un cimetière ici, laissa échapper James avant de s'excuser, mal à l'aise.

-James, je peux te demander un service ? Demanda Lily en s'asseyant sur le canapé du salon qu'ils venaient de rejoindre.

-Oui ? Répondit James en l'y s'asseyant à son tour, après avoir mis un trente-trois tours en route.

-Reste naturel avec moi, fais comme si je n'étais pas orpheline et ne t'excuse pas à longueur de journée, je suis toujours Lily Evans, énervante, caractérielle, et… sexy, termina Lily en lui souriant.

-Puis-je t'inviter à danser alors ? Demanda James contre toute attente.

Une main tendue vers elle, elle ne put refuser et se leva. Passant outre la table basse, ils se placèrent au centre de la pièce. Distants au départ, ils se rapprochèrent à mesure que la chanson avançait. Sentant un besoin de réconfort de la part de Lily, James la serra un peu plus fort et ne remarqua aucune résistance. La jeune fille se laissa porter par son partenaire et, réalisant qu'elle avait retenu ses sentiments depuis plusieurs jours, elle se laissa aller et pleura sur l'épaule de James. Ses parents lui manquaient et elle avait besoin de réconfort, même venant du garçon qu'elle haïssait le plus au collège.

La réalité n'était définitivement plus la même aujourd'hui.

James avait rêvé de ce moment toute sa vie, pourtant il était triste, elle était dans ses bras, mais elle n'était pas heureuse d'y être.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Lily avait libéré ses émotions, elle se recula et sécha ses larmes en s'excusant.

-Désolée James, je n'avais pas prévu de me mettre dans un tel état…

-T'inquiète, le principal c'est que tu te sentes bien.

-Pour ça, faudra repasser… Mais ça va mieux. Et ça ira encore mieux demain, puis après demain et ainsi de suite. Il le faut…

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis partit en courant à la cuisine, pour en revenir quelques minutes après avec un pot de crème glacée à la vanille et deux cuillers.

-Oh merci, sourit Lily avant d'enfourner généreusement sa cuiller dans sa bouche.

-C'est un des pots de Sirius, je profite d'avoir une bonne raison pour lui piquer…

-Moi qui allait finir par changer d'avis sur toi… Affirma Lily

-Tu me trouverais presque adorable et merveilleusement beau maintenant, c'est ça ?

-Disons que je te trouve moins crétin, lança Lily sérieusement, tandis que James se vexa quelque peu avant de voir un nouveau sourire s'installer sur le visage de la rousse, bon j'avoue, t'es peut-être bien adorable, en tout cas ce soir… Pour le reste, change de T-shirt et on en reparlera !

-Hééé… protesta James pendant que Lily se levait du canapé.

-Bonne nuit James.

Faisant bouger ses cheveux, Lily quitta la pièce la tête haute, laissant James sur sa fin. Le jeune homme sourit une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte et soupira béatement, avant de remarquer que la jeune fille avait embarqué la glace et n'avait laissé pour seul vestige de son passage que la cuiller de James. Il protesta à voix haute et cria à Lily qu'il se vengerait.

Dans sa chambre, l'intéressée s'apprêtait à se faire couler un bain en dégustant sa glace. En repensant à sa soirée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça quand même.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se sentait mieux. L'air qu'elle respirait était moins douloureux et elle avait admis la perte de ses parents. Sa soirée de la veille l'avait remise d'aplomb dans le sens où elle avait réussi à libérer des émotions qui l'avaient trop longtemps submergée.

Fouillant dans ses affaires encore rangées dans sa malle de voyage, elle y trouva une robe bleue qu'elle décida de mettre, laissant de côté les vieux T-shirts de James.

Comme tous les matins, elle entra dans la salle de bain pour s'y habiller. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte pour y pénétrer, elle cogna contre quelque chose qui bloqua l'entrée. Le gémissement de douleur que produit la dite chose laissa penser à Lily qu'elle avait affaire à autre chose qu'à un simple objet.

- Tain Lily, tu ne peux pas frapper… Lâcha James énervé par la douleur

-Oups désolée… Lança la jeune fille retenant un fou rire.

En effet, la situation était risible. James, affublé d'une simple serviette, se tenait le pied en sautillant, le visage rouge de douleur.

Le jeune homme sortit alors de la petite salle de bain pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit en passant par l'autre porte, Lily sur ses talons. Elle s'accroupit alors pour regarder le pied de James avant d'en conclure qu'elle avait frappé fort, certes, mais que les hommes étaient des mauviettes. S'esquivant deux minutes, elle ramena ensuite de la crème qu'elle proposa d'appliquer.

-Tu m'as cassé le petit doigt de pieds, tu répares… Répondit James

-T'exagère, petite nature va…

Lily attrapa le pied du grand malade par la cheville qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux, pendant que James s'affairait à ce que sa serviette garde bien sa place autour de sa taille. Bougeant ainsi, il se fit réprimander par la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à lui appliquer la pommade. James se laissa alors faire sans rien dire lorsque son bourreau commença à le soigner, le contact de leurs deux peaux lui provoqua des frissons. La douleur passa alors en second plan lorsqu'il réalisa la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux.

Lily, elle, continuait à pratiquer ses soins sans oser regarder James, sentant son regard sur elle. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle lui tourna le dos pour aller ranger la crème dans la salle de bain. Cela fait, elle s'assit sur le couvercle des toilettes pour chasser ses pensées. Elle avait ressenti une forte gêne durant quelques secondes, mais surtout elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'un garçon. Et quel garçon ! Quand elle y repensait, elle n'avait pu ignorer le corps musclé et attirant de son compagnon de salle de bain. Elle sursauta alors lorsque le jeune homme, toujours peu vêtu, entra dans la pièce.

-Lily, je peux finir de me préparer ? Demanda-t-il en montrant ses habits du doigt, posés juste derrière elle.

La jeune fille se leva alors brusquement, puis se dirigea vers sa porte, derrière James. Le frôlement de leurs deux corps quand ils se croisèrent ne laissa aucun des deux indifférents, et alors que le gryffondor se tourna pour la regarder sortir, Lily fila droit dans sa chambre sans jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle retourna la situation dans tous les sens. Une seule conclusion eut grâce à ses yeux : c'était dû aux hormones.


	4. Quiproquo

Il était dix heures quand Lily se réveilla. Marchant au radar jusqu'à la cuisine, elle ne vit pas la dernière marche des escaliers et chuta, avant d'être rattrapée de justesse par un Sirius en caleçon, qui revenait de la cuisine avec un beignet. Se s'agrippa alors à lui dans un réflexe.

-Je savais bien que tu tomberais un jour dans mes bras, Evans ! Lança Sirius avant de recevoir une légère tape sur l'épaule.

-C'est une habitude chez vous de vous trimballer à moitié nus ? Demanda Lily en regardant de haut en bas Sirius.

-C'est pour mieux te séduire mon enfant… Charma Sirius

-Oh c'est vrai que ça marche, Sirius mon héros en caleçon, qui m'a sauvée d'un chute monstrueuse, lança Lily avant de lui faire un léger bisou sur la joue, afin de rajouter un faux sérieux à sa scène.

Mais ce que les deux comédiens ne savaient pas, c'est que du haut des escaliers, leur dernière réplique n'avait pas eu le succès escompté. James, n'ayant retenu que la tenue de Sirius et le baiser, laissa son esprit vadrouiller dans une imagination parallèle.

Descendant alors les escaliers, il lança un bonjour froid, sans un regard pour les deux autres.

-Hey, James, j'ai reçu un hibou de Remus, il veut qu'on se retrouve chez lui à 20h, ça te va ?

-T'as qu'à y aller avec Lily, puisque vous êtes si proches !

-Attends, Cornedrue, de quoi tu parles ?

-De votre petite scène romantique en bas des escaliers, je ne suis pas idiot !

Sirius regarda alors Lily avec interrogation, pendant que la jeune fille semblait fulminer. Sentant ses nerfs sortir de leurs gonds, elle rattrapa James.

-Ecoute, Potter, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois, mais je pense être libre de faire ce que je veux, avec qui je veux et quand je veux ! Et si je n'en ai pas la possibilité alors à quoi bon rester ici !

Se retournant, elle laissa un James pantois et un Sirius confus pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Confuse de cette réaction inhabituelle et exagérée, Lily, vexée, ouvrit sa malle et commença à remballer ses affaires. Une chose était sûre pour elle à cet instant, James était un idiot.

Plus bas, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large. Devant son meilleur ami, les bras croisés, attendant des excuses, il ne réagit pas. Sirius lui raconta le début de la scène qu'il avait manqué avec un air nonchalant, histoire de le faire culpabiliser de sa réaction aussi étroite d'esprit qu'une cuillère à soupe dans une tasse à café.

-Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris… Pas la peine d'en rajouter, capitula James en s'affalant sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

-Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te piquer Lily ? Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle m'intéresse, et malgré qu'elle soit franchement bien fichue, le fait d'en entendre parler du matin au soir par mon meilleur ami me suffit largement.

James maugréa en niant la dernière réflexion de Sirius, puis décida d'aller prendre sa douche, attrapant un pain au raisin au passage.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus comment réagir face à Lily et en accord avec sa conscience, il décida de l'éviter quelques temps. Mais alors qu'il faisait consensus avec lui-même, il vit débouler la jeune fille de sa chambre, suivie de sa malle qui volait derrière elle sous un sort de lévitation. Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut et il lui bloqua le passage.

-James, pousse-toi ! Lança-t-elle d'un ton sec

-Tu vas où Lily ?

-Je vais… je vais… quelque part ! Répondit-elle en ignorant la réponse

-Je peux te parler deux minutes avant que tu ailles quelque part, endroit que j'adore au passage.

Lily soupira et prétexta être pressée. James haussa alors les sourcils, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait pas avaler de la morve de troll.

-Bon ok, deux minutes, pas plus, capitula Lily en retournant dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit, imitée par le jeune homme.

-J'ai été idiot, je sais. C'était un quiproquo, Sirius m'a tout raconté, c'est juste que… Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais.

-Oh alors tu en voulais à Sirius parce que je lui ai fait une bise sur la joue, oui, ok, t'as vraiment eu raison de t'énerver, il est vraiment fautif ! Ironisa Lily en se levant pour partir à nouveau, avant d'être rattrapée par le poignet.

-Attends, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, disons que j'ai mal analysé la situation. J'ai cru que Sirius te draguait, et enfin… Bon ok, assis-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et croisa les bras. Elle se doutait de la raison pour laquelle il s'était énervé, mais voulait s'en assurer. Cela faisait des années que James lui tournait après, cependant elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments réels, en réalité, elle s'était toujours imaginée qu'il avait fait un pari avec Sirius selon quoi il arriverait à sortir avec elle, la seule fille qui le repoussait. Mais son comportement matinal la fit douter.

James, quant à lui, ne savait comment lui avouer ce qui allait suivre. Et plus que tout, il s'inquiétait de la réaction de Lily. Allait-elle partir encore plus vite, ou lui pardonnerait-elle ?

-Bon, en fait, tu l'auras sûrement remarqué, je… enfin tu ne m'es pas indifférente. Bref, disons que je parle souvent de toi à Sirius et que à le voir te draguer, j'ai pris ça comme une trahison, lança James au plus vite, afin de libérer ça le plus rapidement possible.

Lily baissa alors la tête et regarda ses genoux, alors que James tentait d'analyser chaque réaction de la jeune femme. Mais il n'y avait nul doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient gênés tous les deux. Puis James, ne supportant plus longtemps ce silence, se leva :

-Bref, tu fais comme tu veux, mais tu connais maintenant la vérité, si tu veux partir, je ne te retiendrais pas, tu aurais de bonnes raisons, en fait, une de plus que tout à l'heure. Mais j'espère que tu vas rester, parce que même si quelque part est un endroit génial, ben ici, c'est chez toi.

Touchée par ces derniers mots, la jeune fille s'affala sur son lit dès que la porte se referma. Il lui avait avoué des sentiments qu'elle avait toujours crus factices. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi gênée de sa vie. Même l'épisode de la salle de bain ne l'avait pas fait autant rougir. Elle ne put cependant nier que James était courageux et n'avait pas démérité sa place à gryffondor. Elle avait aimé la sincérité dont il avait fait preuve alors qu'il aurait été plus facile pour lui d'inventer quelque chose pour la faire rester, par exemple que sa mère serait déçue.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se leva, s'assit à son bureau et prit un bout de parchemin. Comme elle le faisait régulièrement depuis son arrivée ici, elle décida d'écrire à sa meilleure amie Elina.

Après lui avoir demandé de ses nouvelles, elle lui raconta la scène du matin même. La fin de sa lettre ne fut cependant pas préméditée.

« PS : Je crois que j'aime bien les idiots. Nini, je suis folle, il faut que tu m'aides. »

De son côté, James fit de même et alla parler de sa discussion avec Sirius. Ce dernier, trop occupé à se coiffer, écouta d'une seule oreille son meilleur ami. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans le fait que James vienne lui parler de Lily dans un des moments les plus critiques de sa journée selon lui, sa coiffure. Sentant qu'il parlait plus pour lui-même que pour son meilleur ami qui semblait hésiter entre une lotion brillance intense et un gel effet mouillé, il décida de tester l'intérêt de son meilleur ami à son problème existentiel.

-Et là, un dragon est passé par la fenêtre, nous a dit bonjour poliment, puis a attrapé Lily pour l'emmener au Kenya où un troll à pois verts avec une jupe voulait lui apprendre le mambo.

-Hum… t'as raison… Quoi ? S'exclama Sirius au bout de quelques secondes.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Comme d'hab' d'ailleurs…

Sirius s'excusa puis promit à James de ne plus recommencer, mais lorsqu'il entama la partie rasage, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à la quantité de mousse qu'il devait mettre et en oublia que James lui parlait toujours.

Le constatant aisément de par le sourire béa que faisait son meilleur ami, s'imaginant certainement en train de draguer une fille avec un rasage parfait, James abandonna son discours, décidant de lui en parler à un autre moment où il aurait toute son attention. Avant de quitter la salle de bain, il lança un dernier pic à Sirius.

-Ma mère doit avoir raison quand elle dit que les hommes ne peuvent pas faire deux choses en même temps, tu en es la preuve vivante.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Sirius remarqua qu'il était tout seul dans la salle de bain et haussa les épaules, se demandant de quoi James avait pu lui parler pendant plus de dix minutes, même s'il avait une vague idée de la personne concernée.


	5. Incertitude

**Chapitre 5 : Incertitude**

James se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit là, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. L'esprit embrouillé, il tenta de trouver ses lunettes dans l'obscurité, puis se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine afin de boire un verre d'eau fraîche. Ce fut pour lui le parcourt du combattant pour atteindre la porte de sa chambre dans le noir, d'autant plus qu'un objet non identifié rentra en collision avec son petit doigt de pied, celui-là même que Lily avait tenté de soigner. Après des injures d'un tout nouveau genre envers son assaillant, il finit par baisser la poignée et se retrouva dans le couloir, éclairé par de faibles bougies. Sentant la douleur dans son pied, il se maudit d'avoir eu la flemme de chercher sa baguette dans sa table de nuit, ce qui lui aurait permis d'éviter l'objet par un simple lumos.

Lily se réveilla également en sursaut cette nuit là. Des injures profanées à quelques portes de là avaient eu raison de son léger sommeil. Attrapant sa baguette, elle éclaira la pièce et regarda son réveil qui indiquait vingt-trois heures. Décidant de voir ce qui avait causé tout ce chahut, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, sa baguette prudemment levée. Elle remarqua alors la chambre de James grande ouverte, sans aucune trace de son habitant. Elle y entra alors avec précaution, évita une petite malle posée en plein milieu de la pièce, et fit un bond de dix mètres lorsqu'une chouette royale venue de nulle part apparut, battant des ailes, à la fenêtre du jeune homme. Reprenant son souffle, elle ouvrit la dite fenêtre et récupéra le parchemin attaché à sa patte. La récompensant d'une caresse, elle remercia la chouette qui s'envola aussi bruyamment qu'elle était arrivée.

La lettre était adressée à James, mais ce qui étonna le plus Lily fut l'expéditeur. La mention de l'hôpital pour sorciers laissa la jeune fille perplexe. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle referma la fenêtre par laquelle elle aurait pu passer si elle ne l'avait pas fait, étant donné le bond qu'elle fit à nouveau lorsqu'une voix masculine lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide.

-Sirius, tu veux ma mort, ou juste la tienne ? S'exclama-t-elle, une main sur le cœur.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme, cheveux en l'air, en pointant du doigt le courrier.

-C'est un hibou pour James. De Ste Mangouste…

Attrapant le hibou et l'ouvrant sous le regard réprobateur de Lily, Sirius passa d'un sourire provocateur envers la jeune femme à un visage inquiet en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Sirius, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'intéressé tendit le parchemin à Lily qui devint blême. Elle jura alors avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche lorsque le destinataire du courrier revint. En temps normal, il se serait demandé pourquoi ses amis avaient décidé de prendre leurs aises dans sa chambre, mais la seule chose qu'il se demanda en voyant les visages de ses amis fut la raison de leurs têtes d'enterrement.

Ne sachant comment réagir, et voyant que Sirius n'en menait pas large, la jeune femme s'approcha de James et le fit s'asseoir.

-James, c'est ta mère, elle a été attaquée ce soir, elle est à l'hôpital.

Le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et attrapa son balai, puis sauta par la fenêtre sous un cri de stupeur de Lily, qui le vit ensuite remonter en pic sur son éclair de feu version 70. Sirius courut alors dans sa chambre et en revint avec son balai. Il invita Lily à le rejoindre et prit la suite de James, direction Ste Mangouste.

Arrivés dans l'hôpital, Lily se hâta de demander des informations à la réception, puis courut dans les couloirs, suivie pas Sirius.

Une fois dans le bon service, elle chercha James du regard, puis le vit, assis sur un chaise, près de son père, le regard dans le vide.

-Merlin, James, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Bonjour Mr Potter. Je suis navrée pour votre femme, mais je suis sûre que tout ira bien, lança Lily en les rejoignant, prenant sa voix la plus douce.

-Je te remercie Lily, les médecins s'occupent d'elle, répondit Mr Potter avec un sourire absent.

La jeune femme lui sourit puis s'assit près de James. Les trois hommes et Lily restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant de longues minutes, avant que James se lève et annonce qu'il avait besoin d'air. Les trois autres se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Lily, qui se leva en roulant des yeux, lançant un « ça va j'ai compris » qui fit sourire le père de James.

Lily aperçut le jeune homme assis sur un banc, dans le parc de l'hôpital. Elle le rejoignit alors.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut que tu sois fort, pour ta mère, elle a besoin de toi, et encore plus lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Dans mon malheur, j'ai eu la chance de ne pas vivre cette attente, mais ta mère est toujours en vie. Et je suis certaine qu'elle le restera.

-Comment as-tu pu survivre à ça, Lily, c'est trop dur. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle.

La jeune femme n'arriva pas à empêcher une larme de couler sur sa joue. Elle non plus n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir vivre sans mère. Le jeune homme lui fit alors face et s'excusa en voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, ne pensant qu'à lui.

-Ta mère va s'en sortir, et je ne tolérerais pas le contraire. Ok ? Demanda Lily, déterminée.

James sourit faiblement et acquiesça. La jeune fille proposa alors à son ami de remonter en se levant, mais il refusa, lui demandant de rester avec lui. Elle accepta et se rassit alors. Elle laissa passer quelques minutes, puis attrapa la main de James. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais Lily lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire de commentaires. James essuya alors les vestiges de la larme qui avait souillé la joue de son amie. Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule sur jeune homme, fermant les yeux d'une fatigue pleine d'émotions.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle remarqua qu'il faisait toujours nuit, et que James la regardait tendrement. Puis, comme si elle venait de le remarquer, elle constata qu'elle était toujours en pyjama, et que le jeune homme n'était pas plus vêtu qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda l'heure, il haussa les épaules, et ils décidèrent alors de remonter.

Lily n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi proche de James un jour. Mais il était indéniable que le charme discret du jeune homme avait eu raison de sa méfiance. De son côté, James était ravi de ce rapprochement, mais si son esprit travaillait dur cette nuit là, c'était pour penser à une autre femme, qui ne laissait à cet instant que peu de place pour une amourette d'adolescents dans son coeur. Cependant, le réconfort que lui avait apporté Lily était incontestable, et il lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir, le père de James n'avait pas bougé et Sirius s'était endormi. S'asseyant discrètement pour ne pas réveiller le jeune brun, ils se relevèrent immédiatement lorsqu'un médicomage fit son apparition, se dirigeant vers eux.

-Vous êtes de la famille de Felicity Potter ?

-Oui, je suis son mari, et voici notre fils, présenta Mr Potter.

-Bien, j'ai de bonne nouvelles, elle va s'en sortir, et sans séquelles.

Un soupir de soulagement unanime fut poussé. Lily réveilla alors Sirius pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et le jeune homme alla donner une tape réconfortante à son meilleur ami, puis serra la main de celui qu'il considérait presque comme son père. Lily se fit plus distante, ne se sentant pas encore comme de la famille, mais lorsque le père de James vint la serrer dans ses bras, elle sentit qu'elle venait de passer une étape déterminante dans son intégration au sein des Potter. Sirius décida que cette bonne nouvelle méritait une bonne collation, et il se dirigea vers la petite supérette de l'hôpital. Mr Potter demanda s'il pouvait voir sa femme, et le médecin accepta, mais à condition qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne à la fois.

Lily et James se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau seuls. Le jeune homme lui sourit alors et la prit dans ses bras à son tour. Lorsqu'il se retira, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Mais l'humidité des yeux de la jeune femme ne le laissa pas de marbre et il compris que cette nuit avait éveillé à nouveau les démons de Lily. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux, sentant qu'elle allait finir par recommencer à pleurer.

-Je suis désolé Lily, si tu veux rentrer avec Sirius, je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Je sais que c'est dur de rester là pour toi. En plus tu es fatiguée.

Lily hocha la tête positivement et lorsque Sirius revint les bras chargés de chocogrenouilles, James lui demanda de ramener la rousse chez eux, et de prendre soin d'elle. Sirius accepta et Lily suivit Sirius, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour regarder James, seul dans le couloir. Elle soupira en essuyant une larme alors que Sirius l'entoura de ses bras pour la réconforter.

-Allez, p'tite Lil', tu le reverras demain, se moqua Sirius avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes, puis de voir un léger sourire s'installer sur le visage de la jeune femme suite à sa blague.


	6. Tourments

**Chapitre 6 : Tourments **

Enfermée dans son placard, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Lily repensait à la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Et notamment aux séquelles que cette soirée lui avait laissée. Des questions envahirent alors son esprit. Quand arriverait-elle enfin à faire son deuil ? A quel moment allait-elle cesser d'être triste en repensant à ses parents ? Quand allait-elle cesser de penser à ses parents continuellement ? Une larme en entraînant une autre, elle ne sut s'empêcher de pleurer.

Il était six heures du matin lorsque James rentra de l'hôpital où son père était toujours au chevet de sa mère. Décidé à aller se coucher l'esprit serein, James ne put s'empêcher de vérifier que Lily dormait bien. Entrant dans la chambre à pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille avant de s'apercevoir avec stupeur et inquiétude que celui-ci était vide. Il fut alors soulagé lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots provenant d'un petit placard clos, situé à quelques centimètres de lui. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit la jeune fille dans un état qui le laissa perplexe. Lorsqu'elle leva le visage pour découvrir la personne qui venait de découvrir son lieu de recueillement, elle eut un rire nerveux. Elle devait être ridicule, pensa-t-elle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, James ne fit pas demi-tour, au contraire, il entra dans le placard et s'assit en face d'elle, leurs jambes relevées à hauteur du menton s'entrecroisant. Le jeune homme referma la porte du placard puis posa sa main sous le visage de la rousse pour qu'elle relève la tête. Cette dernière tendit sa baguette et prononça un léger lumos. Le brun vit alors les yeux rougis de sa compagne le regarder. Il aurait voulu ne pas lui faire subir ce moment. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce but qu'il s'était enfui en laissant ses deux amis derrière lui plus tôt dans la nuit lorsqu'il avait appris pour sa mère. Voir Lily dans cet état le faisait souffrir plus que de raison.

La jeune femme attrapa la main de James qui soutenait encore son visage et se tourna afin de prendre la même position que son ami. Elle posa ensuite sa tête contre l'épaule de James puis posa le bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille, posant le sien par-dessus.

C'est ainsi et dans un silence religieux que les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, oubliant leurs rancoeurs passées.

Le réveil fut moins religieux lorsqu'ils entendirent Sirius siffler en les voyant tous les deux ainsi.

-J'aurais pu vous chercher encore longtemps si Lily ne ronflait pas autant ! S'exclama le jeune homme en provoquant une protestation de la jeune femme.

-Je ne ronfle pas, et on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Grogna Lily en se dégageant de sa position.

-Hum, laisse moi réfléchir… Non, on ne m'a jamais appris à frapper aux placards !

-Sirius, te fais pas des idées, ok ? Lança James en se relevant avant de faire un clin d'œil discret à Lily.

Sirius haussa les épaules en signe d'abandon puis prétexta une faim de loup pour quitter la pièce. Lily annonça qu'elle allait se doucher alors que James s'étirait, pris de courbatures.

-Désolée pour ton dos, c'est ma faute.

-C'est rien Lily, tu me dois juste un massage ! Rigola le jeune homme

-Oui, pour que Sirius s'imagine encore des choses…

-Si tu savais ce que je pense de ce que Sir' pense en ce moment.

Lily sourit et attrapa de quoi se vêtir avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller à ce point ce matin ? Si elle-même n'était plus maîtresse de ces agissements, qui l'était ? James avait de plus en plus d'ascendant sur elle et son esprit s'embrouillait en sa présence. Il y avait là-dedans plus que la dictature des hormones. Cet idiot l'avait séduite, le mal était fait, comment s'en sortir ? Elle avait été heureuse qu'il la rejoigne le matin même, elle s'était sentie bien contre lui. Cette présence masculine particulière était la seule chose de bien qui lui était arrivé depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était le seul qui semblait la comprendre sans qu'un mot ne soit dit. Et cette présence, c'est James, celui-là même qui n'avait pas de meilleur jeu de que faire croire aux premières années que s'ils leur piquaient leur canapé favori dans la salle commune ils seraient transformés en patates farcies. Celui qui un mois auparavant avait accroché Severus Rogue à la cime d'un arbre avec un écriteau « je suis une pomme de pin » autour du coup. Elle rigola en repensant à la scène. Il fallait dire qu'il avait quand même de l'imagination. Face à ces tourments, même l'eau froide qu'elle s'asséna ne lui fit aucun bien.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit James Potter qui la mette dans cet état ? De quand datait la dernière fois qu'elle était tombée amoureuse ? Il n'y eut aucune première fois de ce style, en réalité, James était le premier et le seul. Elle était pourtant intelligente, alors que James était… d'accord, il était intelligent également. Mais elle, elle était censée, mûre… James s'amusait à effrayer les filles en lâchant une colonie de souris dans les toilettes des filles. C'était peut-être ça qui le rendait si attrayant à ses yeux, il était différent d'elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle se rêvait marié à un homme sérieux, s'intéressant aux mêmes choses qu'elles. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait s'amuser avec un homme, vivre au jour le jour. Pourtant, elle était sûre que James ne perdrait jamais son âme d'enfant et qu'il serait toujours celui qui avait transformé le chapeau de McGonagall en serpillière.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa douche, elle espéra que l'objet de ses tourments ne soit plus dans sa chambre. Les cheveux mouillés, une serviette enroulée autour, elle portait un petit chemisier blanc avec un pantalon pattes d'éléphants, à la mode chez les moldus de son époque. En ouvrant la porte, elle constata que la chambre était vide et entendit des rires au rez-de-chaussée. Surprise, elle descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon, afin de regarder la scène sans être vue.

Sirius, un coussin dans les bras pour remplacer Miss teigne, imitait Rusard, courant après James, mort de rire, autour du canapé.

-Bllaack, votre mère serait outragée de voir son vaurien de fils mettre de la morve de troll sur les poignées de cette prestigieuse école ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas ainsi !

L'imitation ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que le maraudeur avait souvent eu à faire au concierge de Poudlard. James affichait un grand sourire lorsqu'il tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami.

-T'es le meilleur Patmol ! Lança James

-Dommage que je ne sois pas aussi sexy que Lily hein ? Rigola Sirius alors que l'intéressée se cacha un peu plus derrière la porte.

-Hum, ça t'irait bien les cheveux long et roux… Plaisanta James

-Alors, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? Tu n'avais pas l'air pressé de te réveiller ! Elle va finir par craquer la belle rousse, je vais encore avoir droit à dix fois plus de Lily à l'heure !

-N'exagère pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais que ça en tête ! Se défendit James

-Comme si tu n'avais que quoi en tête ? Lança Lily en pénétrant dans la pièce.

James regarda Lily en rougissant, avant de marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis de se tourner vers Sirius pour qu'il le sorte de là.

-James était entrain de me dire à quel point il avait bien dormi cette nuit, répondit Sirius avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite que possible.

Lily sourit puis confirma que c'était réciproque afin que James reprenne son teint habituel. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur le canapé et prit un bouquin qu'elle entreprit de lire, mais qui était surtout là pour cacher le grand sourire que son visage affichait. Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce moment là à ce que James s'approche d'elle et baisse le livre qui cachait son sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Interrogea alors James, tandis que la jeune femme n'en menait pas large.

-C'est… euh… le livre, dit-elle, gênée, alors que le jeune homme ne releva pas.

-Merci pour hier Lily… Reprit James sérieusement, avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

La jeune femme affirma qu'elle avait fait ce que toute amie aurait fait et remit son livre devant son visage. Elle jeta un œil pour vérifier qu'elle était seule une minute plus tard, puis voyant que c'était le cas, elle posa son livre sur sa tête et tapa des pieds en retenant un cri. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer pour lui… il était tout sauf parfait… Mais quand il souriait, la terre pouvait s'écrouler autour d'elle, elle n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui.


	7. Attaque

**Chapitre 7 : Attaque**

James Potter venait de sortir de la pièce dans laquelle Lily Evans lisait un livre, allongée sur le canapé. Il allait partir chez son ami Remus lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas prévenir la jeune femme de son départ. Il vit alors une Lily toute excitée, tapant des pieds, son livre posé sur son visage, retenant un cri qu'il aurait qualifié de joie. Etait-ce lui qui l'avait mise dans cet état ? Entrant à nouveau dans la pièce, il s'approcha tout doucement et d'un geste étudié, il retira le livre qui cachait la vue de la jeune femme.

-Tu te sens bien Lily ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

La rousse de releva d'un bond et récupéra son livre en essayant de garder la tête haute.

-Très bien, ce livre est le meilleur que j'ai jamais lu…

James récupéra alors le livre et en lut son titre.

-La descendance des trolls au fil du temps et leurs caractéristiques… J'imagine…

Lily se leva et prit à nouveau le livre des mains de son assaillant.

-De quoi je me mêle Potter ! Se défendit-elle

-Oh mais de rien, tu as raison, tu lis ce que tu veux Evans, moi je vais chez Remus avec Sirius, je suppose que tu préfères rester ici lire ton super livre plutôt que de venir avec nous, ironisa le jeune homme.

Lily baissa alors les yeux, ne se voyant pas passer la journée à lire un livre sur les trolls, et fit une petite moue boudeuse.

-Ok, je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas vu… ta réaction étonnante après mon départ… et comme si nous n'avions pas eu cette discussion. Tu veux nous accompagner Lily ? Reprit James avec un sourire dissimulé que la jeune femme percevait cependant parfaitement.

-Mon magnifique livre peut attendre jusqu'à ce soir… Et je serais ravie d'en reprendre la lecture plus tard… Mentit Lily alors que James marmonnait un « mais bien sûr » ironique.

Lily alla alors se préparer dans sa chambre en se maudissant de son mensonge raté. Elle savait que James savait. Il n'y avait plus moyen de faire machine arrière, d'ailleurs, le voulait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, une complicité allait se construire entre eux ? Ou alors une situation de gênante ? La jeune rousse paniqua à cette idée. Vivre avec deux garçons n'était déjà pas simple, tomber amoureuse du premier l'était encore moins, mais si en plus une gêne s'instaurait, elle pouvait faire ses valises maintenant.

De son côté, alors qu'il enfilait un autre T-shirt, James ne pouvait empêcher sa bouche de sourire. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui, c'était sûr. Mais quoi ? Avait-il eu raison de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris ? Tout comme pour la jeune femme, son esprit s'embrouilla et au fil des questions, il ne sut plus où il en était. Il décida alors de se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage et entra dans la salle de bain.

Mais Lily eut la même idée et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. James fit alors semblant d'oublier la scène qu'il avait vue et s'excusa auprès de Lily afin d'atteindre le lavabo.

-Dis-le si je te dérange… S'offusqua Lily devant le sans gêne du brun

-Non, non, tu peux te déshabiller, pas de soucis pour moi… Blagua James

-Le pire c'est que tu te trouves drôle, soupira Lily en sortant, ne tenant pas compte du « ben oui » que James lança.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de gêne entre eux et descendit dans l'entrée où Sirius attendait.

-C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru qu'on ne partirait jamais, où est James ?

-Il doit sûrement s'admirer dans le miroir, soupira Lily.

-Il peut toujours essayer de se persuader qu'il est plus beau que moi, aucune chance qu'il y arrive, répondit Sirius avec une moue charmeuse à laquelle Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Lorsque l'intéressé les rejoignit, les deux amis se regardèrent, pouffèrent malgré eux sous le regard interrogatif de James, puis quittèrent le manoir, ne faisant pas attention aux questions du retardataire.

Mais à peine avaient-il passé la porte que le père de James transplana devant eux. Le visage grave, il regarda son fils.

-James, il y a eu de nouvelles attaques, rentrez au manoir et n'en sortez pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre, fermez tout, je vais jeter un sort de protection. Les mangemorts s'en prennent aux aurors et à leur famille, c'est très mauvais signe. Je retourne sur le terrain, au moindre problème, au moindre bruit suspect, touchez le globe terrestre qui se trouve sur mon bureau, c'est un porteauloin qui vous mènera en lieu sûr.

Les trois jeunes gens retournèrent à l'intérieur et entendirent Mr Potter sceller le manoir. Sirius se plaignit à James que s'ils ne l'avaient pas attendu si longtemps, ils seraient déjà chez Remus, mais le jeune homme regarda ses amis avec inquiétude, et vit dans le regard de Lily une lueur de tristesse.

-Quand est-ce que ça va cesser ? Demanda la jeune fille en soupirant.

-Ca va aller Lily… Lui répondit James en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.

Celle-ci lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se rendre dans le salon et de s'asseoir sur le canapé, suivie de James. Sirius monta dans sa chambre écrire un hibou à Remus pour l'avertir de leur absence, sentant également qu'il était de trop.

S'asseyant près de la jeune fille, James ne sut que dire. Elle semblait ailleurs, comme si l'espoir venait de la quitter. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de lui prendre la main, la faisant immédiatement sortir de ses rêveries.

-Mes parents auraient voulu mieux pour moi. J'aurais voulu mieux pour moi. La guerre ne fait que débuter, et je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de me battre, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'on va se battre, et on va même gagner. Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver.

Lily regarda James et se demanda où il puisait toute cette force qu'il semblait lui manquer. Elle incrusta alors ses doigts dans ceux du jeune homme et tenta d'y puiser l'énergie dont elle avait besoin.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi Lil'…

-T'as intérêt, si on m'enlevait encore quelqu'un qui m'est cher, je crois que je…

James posa l'index de sa main libre sur la bouche de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de dire un mot de trop qu'il n'aurait pas supporté. Puis sa main caressa la joue de Lily qui ferma les yeux. Le visage de James s'approcha alors de celui de la jeune fille, mais un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Sirius arriva vers eux le visage décomposé.

-Ils sont devant la maison, il faut partir.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent immédiatement à l'étage, mais avant qu'ils aient pu atteindre le haut de l'escalier, cinq hommes encapuchonnés venaient de pénétrer à l'intérieur, leurs baguettes dangereusement dirigées vers les trois habitants.

Sortant leurs baguettes, ils continuèrent de se diriger vers le bureau du père de James, mais des sorts lancés sur eux les stoppèrent. Ils durent riposter pour éviter de se faire tuer. Lily paniqua un moment, n'ayant encore jamais eu l'occasion de se battre réellement, James ne pensa qu'à défendre son amie, quant à Sirius, il lançait des sorts par réflexe, sans penser à quoique ce soit.

-Lily, cours ! On te couvre ! Lança James alors que la jeune femme commençait à prendre confiance en elle.

-Hors de question que je vous laisse. Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien ne peut nous arriver, tu te souviens ?

James regretta instantanément cette phrase qu'il avait dite. Il regarda Lily une fraction de seconde et la détermination qui avait pris la place de la peur dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de la laisser rester.

Les mangemorts étaient maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux et avaient rejoint l'étage. Lily réfléchit quelques secondes puis eut une idée. Elle lança un sort en direction d'un tableau qui se trouvait derrière les mangemorts et une explosion retentit. Les cinq hommes furent enfumés quelques secondes, le temps qu'il fallut aux trois amis pour atteindre le bureau et s'y enfermer.

Le globe terrestre trônait sur le bureau et les trois amis posèrent ensemble leurs mains dessus. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce qui semblait être également un bureau. Soulagés d'être sortis d'affaire Sirius et Lily soupirèrent. Lorsque la jeune femme se retourna pour regarder James, le brun était blême et sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, il défaillit et tomba dans les pommes.


	8. Bouleversements

**Chapitre 8 : Bouleversements**

Lorsque James s'évanouit, Lily ne put retenir un cri et se jeta à terre pour le rejoindre.

-James, réveille-toi !

Elle tremblait et Sirius l'attrapa pour la relever. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que son professeur de métamorphose entra dans la pièce avec un homme dont elle ignorait le nom pour s'occuper du blessé.

James avait été touché à la jambe et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Lily se retourna pour se blottir contre Sirius qui regardait son ami se faire emmener avec inquiétude.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait toujours sur les mêmes ? Allait-il lui enlever toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle ? Qui était cet homme pour oser décider qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

-C'est bon Lily, calme toi, il va s'en sortir, la consola Sirius en la serrant un peu plus fort.

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme sortit de la pièce et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Plus exactement, dans les appartements de McGonnagall. Effectivement, elle vit le parc par la fenêtre et reconnu le style moyenâgeux de la pièce. De plus de grandes étoles au nom de gryffondor étaient placées à divers endroits de la pièce. Suivant son instinct, elle ouvrit une grande porte en bois et se retrouva dans l'aile ouest du château, identifiable pour une jeune femme qui connaissait l'endroit par cœur après l'avoir parcourut pendant six ans, d'autant plus ces dernières années en tant que préfète.

Sirius sur ses talons, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait de l'infirmerie en courant, évitant les pièges des escaliers avec une facilité déconcertante. Mais au détour d'un couloir, Sirius l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un passage secret qui menait directement au sein même de l'infirmerie.

Minerva McGonnagall sursauta en voyant ses élèves sortir de nulle part, puis leur lança un regard sévère avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir… Suivez-moi jeunes gens.

Obéissant, ils arrivèrent devant un rideau blanc derrière lequel l'infirmière prodiguait des soins à leur ami.

Lily fut surprise de voir la vitesse avec laquelle il avait été bandé et à peine dix minutes après leur arrivée à Poudlard, James se reposait pour reprendre des forces.

Le discours de l'infirmière était rassurant mais elle leur fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Le père de James arriva rapidement et après avoir discuté seul à seul avec celle qu'il appelait Minerva, il s'approcha de Lily et Sirius. Suite à sa demande, Sirius raconta comment Lily les avait sauvé, tandis que la jeune fille ne lâchait pas James des yeux, endormi à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle sursauta alors légèrement lorsque Mr Potter la prit dans ses bras en la remerciant de tout son cœur.

Le professeur interrompit cet instant pour proposer à ses deux élèves de rester au château pour la nuit, dans les appartements normalement réservés aux préfets-en-chef.

Lily refusa en avançant qu'elle voulait rester auprès de James, mais le regard de McGonnagall la dissuada de discuter et c'est contre son gré qu'elle se coucha dans le lit qu'on lui avait assigné.

Elle fit semblant de dormir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir vers vingt-trois heures. Elle n'allait pas s'avouer vaincue si facilement. Ainsi, vers minuit, elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Une fois dans la salon des préfets, qu'elle partageait exceptionnellement avec Sirius ce soir là, elle se dirigea vers la porte quitta discrètement ses appartements.

Errant dans les couloirs histoire de réfléchir, elle se confirma dans sa décision et prit à nouveau le raccourci que le maraudeur lui avait montré quelques heures plus tôt. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, elle se hâta au chevet de son ami.

Il avait l'air si paisible, endormi. Elle posa alors sa main au creux de celle du jeune homme et y déposa un baiser. De l'autre main, elle caressa sa chevelure rebelle.

-James, tu vas guérir, tu vas aller mieux. T'as pas le droit de me laisser tomber, tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi.

La main du malade se referma sur la sienne et elle sourit lorsque les paupières du jeune homme s'ouvrirent.

Il lui rendit un faible sourire puis usa de toutes ses forces pour tendre la main afin de caresser la chevelure rousse de son amie.

-Je suis un héros de guerre maintenant, je vais pouvoir avoir encore plus de filles que Sirius ! Déclara-t-il d'une voix faible mais sûre.

-Essaie et je te fais d'autres blessures de guerre, affirma Lily sérieusement.

-Dis Evans, tu ne serais pas jalouse ? continua de plaisanter James.

-Jalouse, moi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter avec l'infirme que tu vas être ? Pas sûre qu'une canne te rende si sexy…

-Alors on va attendre quelques mois que je remarche normalement avant que je tente quoique ce soit avec une quelconque fille, qu'elle soit brune, blonde ou… rousse.

Lily grimaça puis déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de James avant de lui annoncer qu'elle allait le laisser maintenant qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait mieux, vu les plaisanteries douteuses qu'il venait d'enchaîner. Grommelant qu'il avait mérité plus qu'un bisou sur la joue, James regarda son amie quitter la pièce par un passage secret qu'il connaissait bien.

Rentrant le cœur léger dans ses appartements, Lily trouva Sirius devant la cheminée du salon, installé dans un fauteuil. Elle s'installa à ses côtés puis lui raconta à quel point James allait mieux. Sirius sembla soulagé et embrassa Lily sur le front en la remerciant. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi il la remerciait, peu lui importait. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de voir Sirius si peu enjoué. Une autre question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

-Ca fait quoi d'avoir un ami comme James ?

Sirius lui expliqua alors que le jeune brun était plus qu'un simple ami, c'était un frère, celui qui l'avait libéré de l'emprise d'une famille dont il avait honte, celui avec qui il avait grandi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, celui dont la perte serait la pire qu'il aurait à supporter.

Puis il lui fit comprendre que tout ce que James avait, il le donnait aux autres, jusqu'à sa vie. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs constaté elle-même plus tôt. Pour Sirius, même ce qu'il n'avait pas, il était près à le donner.

Enfin, il était l'ami idéal car même lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, il aidait les autres. Lily se souvint alors du moment où il l'avait consolé dans le parc de Ste Mangouste alors que sa propre mère était entre la vie et la mort.

Se retournant vers Sirius avec un sourire, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser une question qui détendrait l'atmosphère.

-Alors selon toi, James est parfait, c'est ça ?

-Non, c'est moi qui suis le plus beau des deux…

Lily rigola puis rentra dans son jeu en confirmant cette information, recevant ainsi un sourire plus que charmeur de la part de celui qui devenait au fil du temps un ami et un confident.

Sirius était content de l'avancée de sa relation amicale avec la jeune femme. Effectivement, il était rare pour lui d'avoir une telle relation avec une fille. En y repensant, il se rendit compte qu'elle était d'ailleurs la seule fille avec laquelle il n'avait pas envie de plus qu'une relation amicale, et si venant d'un autre garçon, Lily aurait pu en être vexée, venant de Sirius, c'était le plus beau des compliments.


	9. Installation

**Chapitre 9 : Installation**

McGonnagall faisait face aux trois amis, dont le premier était assis dans son lit de l'infirmerie.

Suivant une décision prise à l'unisson avec le directeur de Poudlard et les parents de James, elle leur expliqua qu'il était préférable qu'ils restent au sein du château jusqu'à la rentrée, afin de leur assurer une relative sécurité. Mais étant donné que les trois étaient majeurs, âgés d'effectivement dix-sept ans révolus, la décision leur appartenait.

Se regardant les uns après les autres, les trois amis ne se voyaient pas retourner chez les Potter.

Pour les convaincre, leur professeur affirma qu'ils pourraient rester dans les appartements des préfets, et que cela permettrait à James de se remettre plus vite, avec les soins de l'infirmière à sa portée.

Suite à cette dernière information, Lily annonça qu'elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Sirius confirma et James demanda uniquement à avoir la permission de quitter l'infirmerie.

Le professeur se tourna alors vers l'infirmière qui fit un sourire affirmatif.

-Bien, puisque c'est décidé, je vais régler quelques modalités et laisser le héro du jour s'installer à son tour dans sa chambre, qu'il partagera avec Sirius, bien entendu.

-Bien entendu, répéta Lily en empêchant ainsi Sirius de faire un commentaire, lui lançant ensuite un regard réprobateur.

-Comme si j'allais encore dire une bêtise, répliqua Sirius suite au regard persistant de la jeune femme.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Lily, James et Sirius constatèrent que leurs affaires avaient été empaquetées et envoyées dans leurs nouvelles chambres. De plus, au lieu du lit double dans lequel Sirius avait dormi la nuit précédente, se trouvaient deux lits simples.

James, aidé de béquilles, n'eut que faire des conventions et pris ses aises sur le lit double de Lily, pendant que celle-ci installait ses produits de toilettes dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle sortit et qu'elle vit Sirius tenter de s'empêcher de rire en déballant ses affaires, elle se douta que quelque chose clochait.

A l'instant où elle vit le jeune brun affalé dans son lit, les deux oreillers soutenant sa tête et les doigts de pieds en éventail, elle croisa les bras et bascula son regard de Sirius à James, attendant une explication. Bien entendu, la seule chose que le jeune Black fit, fut de pouffer un peu plus fort. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse de ce côté-là, elle fusilla James du regard.

-Quoi, c'est moi le blessé de guerre, c'est moi qui mérite le grand lit, lança James très sérieusement, alors que Lily se mordait les lèvres.

Il était évident que James ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait et voulait uniquement embêter son amie.

La jeune femme tenta de contenir son calme puis ne le put plus lorsqu'elle vit le brun soupirer d'aise en fermant les yeux.

-James Ruphus Potter, sors de mon lit, sors de ma chambre, et immédiatement ou je te jette un sort de saucissonage, dans le même genre que celui auquel vous avez eu le droit à la fin de l'année !! S'exclama Lily tandis que James manqua de tomber du lit en tentant de filer.

Puis se tournant vers l'autre brun dont le rire avait redoublé d'intensité, elle ne fit pas dans la tendresse non plus. Ce dernier fila ainsi droit dans sa chambre, s'enfermant, de peur que la jeune femme remette sa menace de saucissonage à exécution, l'expérience précédente lui ayant suffit.

Pendant ce temps, récupérant ses béquilles, James ne put faire assez vite pour pénétrer dans sa chambre avant que Sirius ne s'y enferme.

-Hey, Sirius, tu la joues perso là ! Lança-t-il en tapant à la porte.

-C'est toi qui a voulu la défier, tu te débrouilles tout seul !

-Sympa les amis ! Maugréa James alors que Lily, adossée au mur, regardait la scène en pouffant.

-Et comment tu connais mon deuxième prénom toi d'abord ? Demanda James à la jeune femme.

-C'est un des avantages à être préfète, on a une jolie liste des élèves avec plein de noms aussi moches que Ruphus !

-J'aurais dû me douter que ce nom me retomberait dessus un jour… Soupira James en s'allongeant sur le canapé, massant sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir.

-Ca va aller ? Questionna Lily en s'approchant.

Le jeune homme fit une grimace en guise de réponse et Lily s'excusa de l'avoir secoué, mais James avoua qu'il était seul responsable de sa bêtise. Puis le brun se releva pour faire une place à Lily à ses côtés.

La jeune fille l'aida cependant à poser sa jambe sur la table basse, et installa un coussin sous le pied de son ami, qui la remercia.

Lily se mit alors à fixer James. Elle était si heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle, si peu de temps après avoir cru le perdre. Voyant son regard, le jeune homme se tourna et lui sourit.

-Tu sais, j'ai eu vraiment peur, avoua-t-elle finalement.

James tenta alors de se tourner vers elle pour lui faire face mais étouffa un cri de douleur, sa jambe ne suivant pas le mouvement.

Instantanément, Lily l'aida à se remettre et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle se demanda alors si elle devait s'éloigner, ou se rapprocher un peu plus. Voyant que James souffrait encore, elle décida que la première solution était la meilleure.

-Bon, ben je vais finir de déballer mes affaires… Dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

-Lily… La stoppa James alors qu'elle se levait

-Ruphus ? Répondit-elle en se moquant tandis que le jeune homme baissa la tête en rigolant.

-Je maudis mes parents là tu sais ? reprit-il en faisant un sourire qui charma la rousse au point qu'elle dut se rasseoir, Lily, je voulais te dire merci pour tout, finit-il sérieusement.

La jeune femme fit alors ce qui lui sembla inévitable à ce moment là, étant donné la distance entre les deux. S'approchant doucement, elle se blottit contre l'épaule de James et posa son bras sur son torse.

-Merci à toi d'avoir survécu. Et d'avoir voulu me sauver hier. Et d'être là, tout simplement.

Passant sa main dans les cheveux de Lily, James déposa un baiser sur le front de la rousse qui la fit frémir légèrement.

-Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour qu'une fille comme toi atterrisse dans mes bras… Murmura James en réitérant son baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

-Je me le demande aussi… Soupira Lily, ce qui lui valut quelques chatouilles.

-On est trois alors, lança une troisième voix derrière eux, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de les faire sursauter, puis comme effet secondaire de mettre une distance raisonnable entre Lily et James.

Sortis brutalement de leur déclaration, les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent longuement avant de reprendre leurs esprits. James décida qu'il tuerait Sirius pendant son sommeil cette nuit là, tandis que Lily se demanda si elle arriverait un jour à avouer à James qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser.

Mais elle doutait que ça arrive aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs James partageait son avis. Sirius, quant à lui, savait que ces deux là finiraient ensemble, mais rien ne l'amusait plus que de les voir se tourner autour.

Lily se leva pour se rendre dans sa chambre, afin de dépaqueter, comme elle l'avait prévu plus tôt, tandis que Sirius s'assit à côté de James en lui faisait un clin d'œil particulièrement indiscret.

-Sir', sérieux, tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Je m'ennuyais dans ma chambre, se défendit le jeune brun.

-Notre chambre !

-Pas pour longtemps vu que ça commence à se concrétiser avec une certaine rousse !

James voulut répliquer mais la tête que faisait Sirius à cet instant là lui fit oublier toute rancœur, il se mit d'ailleurs à rire de la blague douteuse de son ami.

Un elfe fit une apparition dans leurs appartements une heure plus tard et tous se restaurèrent autour de la petite table avec les mets qu'il avait apporté. Les discussions furent enjouées et Sirius s'amusa à compter les regards discrets que tentaient de se lancer Lily et James. Pas moins d'une vingtaine juste le temps du repas.


	10. Libération

**Chapitre 10 : Libération**

Installée sur les gradins du terrain de quidditch désert de Poudlard, Lily regardait ses deux amis jouer. Elle n'avait jamais été très rassurée de voir tous ces risques pris par les joueurs, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius et James, elle était à la limite de la crise d'angoisse, d'autant plus qu'ils ne l'épargnaient pas. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Potter chuter de vingt mètres sur son balai en quelques secondes à la poursuite du vif d'or, elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

-James, fais attention à ta …, elle ne put finir sa phrase que le jeune homme remontait déjà en pic, le vif d'or au creux de sa main, elle murmura alors la fin de sa phrase en soupirant, …jambe.

Alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, elle vit un cognard se diriger droit vers Sirius, elle plissa alors les yeux lorsque ce dernier arriva à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, et au moment où elle les rouvrit, celui qu'elle imaginait déjà au sol, les os brisés, se tenait fièrement de l'autre côté du stade, comme si de rien n'était.

Lily grogna contre les deux garçons qui ne la ménageaient pas et décréta haut et fort qu'elle n'était pas leur mère, avant d'ouvrir son bouquin en se promettant de ne pas regarder la fin du match, promesse qu'elle ne put tenir que quelques secondes, trop angoissée.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle vit les deux amis en bas du stade se serrer la main et tandis que Sirius se dirigeait vers les vestiaires, James remontait vers elle, enfourchant son balai. Il n'était pas encore à sa hauteur qu'elle commença déjà à lui faire la morale.

-Tu veux que je fasse une crise cardiaque ! Vous avez vu les risques que vous prenez !

James se mit à rire.

-On a l'habitude Lil', mais je t'ai trouvé très mignonne en mère poule aujourd'hui.

-J't'en mettrais une mère poule moi… Grogna Lily avant de replonger dans son bouquin avec une moue boudeuse.

Le brun attrapa alors le livre, vola jusqu'au centre du terrain et le laissa tomber, avant de retourner vers la jeune fille qui semblait outrée.

-Fais pas cette tête, je sais que t'en as rien à faire de ce livre, et j'ai un meilleur programme à te proposer ! Répliqua Potter à son regard.

Lily leva alors un sourcil interrogativement et James lui tendit la main, l'invitant à monter sur son balai.

La jeune femme s'agrippa à lui tandis que James ne put retenir un sourire suite à la pression qu'exerçait Lily sur son torse.

-Tu veux que je meure étouffé avant d'avoir fait trois mètres ? rétorqua-t-il alors que Lily desserra la pression, grommelant qu'elle préférerait être à la place du jeune homme, n'aimant pas le rôle de passagère.

La rousse avait toujours été bonne sur un balai mais ne pas être maîtresse de ce dernier n'était pas une sensation qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Elle avait horreur de se laisser mener et préférait prendre elle-même les initiatives. Mais au bout de quelques mètres, sentant que James faisait un effort pour modérer son allure, elle reprit confiance. La dernière et seule fois qu'elle était montée à l'arrière d'un balai fut lorsqu'elle s'était rendue avec Sirius à la poursuite de James le jour de l'accident de sa mère. Cependant, la situation lui avait fait oublié son angoisse du vol pour se concentrer sur son angoisse pour le jeune brun.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James se posa sur une terrasse au sommet du château. La jeune fille descendit immédiatement du balai, soupirant d'aise tandis que James fit une grimace lorsque sa jambe entra en contact avec le sol. Lily s'approcha alors pour le soutenir puis ils s'assirent sur un banc qui les attendait.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda la jeune rousse

-Maintenant personne ne viendra nous embêter.

Lily rougit légèrement en sachant très bien où James voulait en venir.

-Tu ne manques pas de culot Potter, emmener une fille sur une terrasse déserte pour profiter d'elle ! Lança Lily en tentant de reprendre de sa contenance.

James rigola et proposa à la jeune fille de le laisser seul si cela lui chantait, lui faisant ainsi avouer volontairement qu'elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Le cœur de Lily battait la chamade. Malgré les apparences, c'était peut-être elle qui attendait le plus de la part de l'autre, James semblant prendre un malin plaisir à la faire attendre.

En effet, le jeune homme entama une conversation sur le livre que Lily lisait un peu plus tôt.

-Alors raconte moi la vie des trolls des cavernes, tu dois t'y connaître maintenant.

-Je t'en aurais bien parlé pendant des heures si un certain garçon n'avait pas passé tout son temps à m'empêcher de lire ne serait-ce que la première page.

James esquissa un sourire innocent qui fit craquer Lily. Le jeune homme vit alors le regard de celle-ci pétiller et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être enivrants. Son regard dévia ensuite sur sa bouche, un sourire parfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Constatant le regard fixe de James, Lily ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

-Je sais que j'ai une hygiène dentaire impeccable, mais tout de même…

Sortant de sa contemplation, le maraudeur ne se laissa pas faire.

-Non, mais tu as un bout de salade entre les dents…

Il ne put contenir un rire lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille paniquer. Elle lui demanda au moins quinze fois si c'était vrai alors que James se contentait de rire. Lorsqu'il hocha la tête négativement, il reçut une bonne dizaine de tapes un peu partout.

-Hé, tu trouve pas que je souffre assez comme ça ! gémit-il alors que Lily lui répondit par la négative.

Après s'être calmée, Lily remarqua que la nuit était tombée et que quelques étoiles commençaient à briller. Elle frissonna légèrement suite à la légère brise. James ouvrit alors ses bras pour la réchauffer et la jeune fille s'y enfuit instantanément, tentant de cacher un sourire de plaisir.

Le cœur de James s'emballa, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lily n'émette aucune objection à s'installer dans ses bras. Il sentit l'odeur de lilas du shampoing de la jeune fille et enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux. Elle resserra alors sa pression puis leva les yeux vers le visage de son protecteur et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de James, qui n'en manquait pas pour autant de tendresse, avant de reprendre sa position. Le jeune homme ne sut comment réagir, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle prenne cette initiative. Fallait-il qu'il l'embrasse à son tour ? Allait-elle recommencer ? Il avait pourtant imaginé ce premier baiser de toutes les façons possibles inimaginables, mais du plus loin de ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais songé à une telle situation.

Lily quant à elle se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris. Elle venait d'embrasser James Potter. Elle paniqua et se répéta des « oh mon dieu » en boucle dans sa tête. Puis elle se trouve ridicule, quitte à l'embrasser, elle aurait au moins pu y aller franchement, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Elle avait passé l'âge d'être aussi prude pour un premier baiser. Mais l'avis n'était pas partagé par James qui avait trouvé ce premier baiser si surprenant et inattendu qu'il en était devenu magique. Il avait donné à ce geste la signification qu'il avait l'accord de Lily pour riposter.

Il se décolla alors d'elle et la regarda. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait trouvée ridicule et baissa la tête. Il déposa alors son index sous le menton de sa belle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle releva le visage, il le prit entre ses mains et caressa tendrement les joues de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha ensuite, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, et lui donna le baiser qu'ils attendaient depuis tant de temps. A la fois doux, passionné et intense, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que des émotions encore jamais ressenties par les deux êtres émergent.

Lorsque James se recula à nouveau, ils se sourirent.

-J'ai failli attendre, lança alors Lily alors que le jeune homme la serra à nouveau contre elle.


	11. Passion

**Chapitre 11 : Passion**

Lily et James rentrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans leurs appartements. Il était une heure du matin passée et les clappements des béquilles du brun faisaient grimacer les jeunes gens.

-Chut, James ! Murmura Lily

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Répliqua le fautif.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures sur la terrasse du château, ils n'avaient aucune envie de donner la moindre explication sur leur soirée à un Sirius qui n'hésiterait pas à leur sauter dessus. Leur pressentiment fut d'ailleurs justifié lorsque par malheur James tapa le rebord d'une table avec sa béquille et qu'une seconde plus tard le jeune homme délaissé par ses amis fit son apparition.

-Alors on fait des cochonneries dans les couloirs ?

Lily soupira en lançant un regard noir à celui qui était à présent ni plus ni moins que son petit ami. Ce dernier murmura que ce n'était pas sa faute, puis se précipita sur la nourriture qui prospérait sur la table basse du salon, tentant ainsi d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de son meilleur ami.

-Alors Lily, bonne soirée ? Lança Sirius avec un clin d'œil indiscret.

-Sans plus, et toi ? Mentit-elle en rendant son clin d'œil au jeune Black alors que James recracha sa nourriture.

-Sans plus !

Lily rigola en voyant la réaction du jeune homme puis alla s'installer à ses côtés, le rassurant sur la magnifique soirée qu'elle avait passée, tandis que le curieux prit ses aises en s'installant entre eux.

-Raconte à tonton Sirius ce que James a mal fait, je lui apprendrai… Ou alors je le remplacerai…

-Patmol ! Rugit James

Lily sourit puis se pencha vers Sirius pour lui chuchoter que le brun à lunettes n'avait rien à apprendre de lui en la matière.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore essayé, rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire charmeur, alors que James remplissait son estomac aisément, ne relevant même pas, tu vois il n'a même pas l'air contre !

-Touche-la et je vais t'essayer quelque chose Patmol ! Lança Potter en continuant sa collation.

-En même temps l'obésité n'attire pas les filles et si tu continues à t'empiffrer comme ça, Lily va courir me rejoindre, répliqua à nouveau Sirius.

-L'exercice ça me donne faim, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ! Finit James alors qu'une Lily outrée par l'allusion qu'il venait de faire et ce que Sirius allait s'imaginer protesta.

-JAMES !

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et rirent ensemble en voyant Lily ainsi. La jeune fille bouda alors contre eux et sembla se consoler dans la nourriture.

En voyant la jeune fille affamée avaler la totalité de son plat et reprendre une double dose de dessert, Sirius imagina une dizaine de petits Potter potelés s'enfourner des cuillérées énormes de purée dans la bouche. Lorsqu'il fit par de ses pensées à ses amis, Lily lâcha sa cuillère et James annonça à son ami qu'il était tard et que les canins devaient aller dormir. Grognant en signe de protestation, il obéit à reculons.

Lily repoussa son assiette et regarda James qui lui fit un sourire. Elle avait passé une soirée inimaginable et si rien ne pouvait casser la féerie, Sirius avait tout de même rabaissé le niveau. Heureusement pour elle, James semblait décidé à relever la situation. Ainsi, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'était magique ce soir, dans le plus beau sens du terme, murmura alors Lily en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de James, et rien ne semblait plus avoir existé avant lui. Elle avait laissé une partie de sa vie, la plus malheureuse, de côté et ne voulait penser qu'au brun qui attisait les flammes de son cœur. Ce dernier avait rêvé d'un moment pareil toute sa vie et profitait pleinement de celle qu'il avait attendu si longtemps, perdant souvent l'espoir de l'avoir.

La fatigue aidant, Lily décida qu'il était temps pour eux de dormir. Se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle vit James la regarder partir avec déception. Au moment où elle allait ouvrir sa porte, elle se retourna.

-Alors, tu viens ?

James ne bougea pas, levant un sourcil.

-J'ai pas envie de me séparer de toi une seule seconde… Répondit-elle à l'interrogation silencieuse.

James ne se fit alors pas prier deux fois et se leva avec une facilité étonnante vu son état.

La rousse lui tendit la main et il laissa tomber ses béquilles par terre à l'entrée de la chambre, s'agrippant à sa belle pour marcher.

La jeune fille s'absenta quelques minutes pour se changer pendant que James, limité dans ses mouvements, ôta son T-shirt pour se coucher dans les draps. Il éteignit alors la lumière et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille s'installer à ses côtés. Il ouvrit alors les bras et la rousse s'y blottit confortablement avant de s'endormir.

James mit plus de temps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, profitant de ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à qualifier de réel.

Vêtue d'une robe de mariée, Lily s'approchait de l'autel en souriant, entourée de tous ses proches. James l'attendait avec un sourire radieux, auprès de son fidèle ami Sirius. Des rires raisonnait dans la pièce, d'abord innocents, puis un rire noir et cruel se fit entendre. Elle se retourna alors et vit une créature mi-homme mi-démon jeter un cadre contenant la photo de ses parents au sol. Prise d'une peur panique, elle se retourna vers James mais il avait disparut, laissant une flaque de sang à sa place. Tous les invités se mirent alors à rire avec la créature.

-Noooonnn !! Jammessss !! Hurla Lily.

En sueur, la jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, des larmes souillant ses joues. James, réveillé par les cris, alluma sa lampe de chevet et serra la rousse contre lui.

-Ca y'est Lily, c'est fini, je suis là.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et une respiration convenable. Une fois ceci fait, elle se dégagea puis regarda le jeune homme de haut en bas, pour se rassurer. Il était bien là, vivant, devant elle, à Poudlard, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Comme pour confirmer sa vue, elle s'enfuit à nouveau dans ses bras, se collant contre son torse nu. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de déposer de légers baisers dans le cou de Lily qui en frissonna de plaisir.

-J'ai cru que tu étais… James, j'ai eu si peur… Murmura-t-elle.

Elle repensa alors à toute la scène de son cauchemar et se sentit mal. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle avait peur de le perdre, comme elle avait perdu ses parents. Elle craignait que tous ceux qu'elle aimait s'en aillent, c'était la signification du rêve qu'elle put déduire. Lorsqu'elle fit part de cela à James, il lui promit de rester à jamais à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive. Touchée par cette déclaration, elle posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, comme pour prendre un peu de son énergie. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et l'allongea dans le lit, la couvrant de bisous qu'elle accepta avec bonheur.

Caressant son dos dénudé, elle se sentit revivre contre lui. Il n'alla pas plus loin que des baisers, ne voulant pas la brusquer, d'autant plus de la précocité de leur relation. Mais Lily savait qu'il était plus qu'un petit ami parmi d'autres. Elle ne le connaissait que très peu mais avait une soif de connaissance inconditionnelle. De plus, ils vivaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ensemble depuis près d'un mois et cela les avait rendu comme indispensables l'un à l'autre. Elle se sentait aujourd'hui prête à passer un cap qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir venir si vite. Toutefois, les évènements qu'ils avaient vécus, notamment le fait qu'elle avait failli le perdre deux jours auparavant, avaient renforcés des sentiments déjà bien ancrés.

Elle regarda alors James dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

-Comment as-tu pu m'envoûter comme ça Potter ? Quel sort Sirius t'a-t-il donné pour m'attirer dans ton lit ? Questionna-t-elle

-Si je te le disais, ça romprait le charme, tu ne crois pas ? Répondit le brun avec un air malicieux

-Alors tais-toi… Murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Il lui rendit son baiser puis s'écarta pour se coucher à nouveau à sa place. Elle s'assit alors et le contempla, inquiète.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit-elle par demander.

Il la fit alors se coucher contre son torse.

-Non, au contraire, c'est la plus belle nuit de ma vie. C'est juste que je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Je tiens trop à toi. Lily, tu vas sûrement me trouver dingue de te dire ça au bout d'une journée, mais je suis complètement fou de toi.

La jeune fille se releva, le regarda intensément, scrutant son visage inquiet avec amusement.

-Tu sais James, j'avais déjà remarqué ça bien avant aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en faisant allusion à toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il lui avait courut après, mais tu as sûrement raison, il faut être dingue pour être fou de moi.

Le maraudeur rigola et acquiesça. Lily se pencha alors à son oreille et lui murmura trois mots qu'il n'attendait pas. Puis, il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit rouler sur le côté avant de l'embrasser et de s'exclamer.

-Oh Merlin moi aussi si tu savais !

Lily se mit à rire alors que James éteignait déjà la lumière pour profiter des lèvres de celle qu'il aimait, quitte à ce qu'elles soient gercées le lendemain.


	12. Les joies de la famille

**Chapitre 12 : Les joies de la famille**

-Mlle Evans, Mr Potter ?

-James ?

Ces deux voix firent frémir Lily qui se redressa en sursaut. Dans un mouvement irréfléchi, elle jeta un James endormi hors du lit, lui faisant ainsi faire une chute de cinquante centimètres.

-Aïe !

-James, planque-toi sous le lit !

Le jeune homme, immergeant à peine de son sommeil, gémit de douleur.

-Tain Lily, ça te prend souvent ? Maugréa-t-il en se tenant la jambe.

-Oh pardon, James, ta jambe, j'avais oublié, ça va aller ? demanda la rousse alors que le blessé leva un pouce en l'air ironiquement.

Elle le rejoignit alors par terre et en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de le pousser sous le lit.

-Reste là !

A cet instant, après avoir frappé à la porte, le professeur McGonnagall pénétra dans la chambre de Lily.

-Mlle Evans, bonjour, vous êtes encore au lit, je vois que vous profitez de vos vacances ! Lança son professeur tandis qu'un pouffement retenu se fit entendre sous le lit, caché par une toux subite de Lily.

-Oui, j'étais fatiguée, on s'est couchés tard, répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu Mr Potter ? Il n'est pas dans sa chambre et son père et moi-même souhaitons lui parler. Ainsi qu'à vous.

Lily hocha négativement la tête et se rendit dans le salon pour leur faire quitter sa chambre. Elle leur proposa de regarder par la fenêtre de la chambre des garçons s'il n'était pas dans le parc. Les deux adultes s'exécutèrent et elle se précipita pour faire sortir James de sa chambre.

-James, sors, grouille-toi !

Le jeune homme eut quelques difficultés à se relever et Lily l'aida, puis elle le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain en passant dans le salon.

Mais avant qu'ils aient pu approcher de la porte, Sirius débarqua dans leurs appartements, un beignet dans la main, et lança haut et fort :

-Hé hé, j'en connais deux qui ont fait péter les slips hier soir !

A cet instant, les deux adultes sortirent de la chambre des garçons et regardèrent la scène, interdits. James, en simple caleçon, était supporté par Lily, les habits du garçon dans les mains, qui prenait une teinte cramoisie. Ils avaient parfaitement entendu la réflexion de Sirius et celui-ci reçut un regard brûlant de la part de son meilleur ami.

La jeune fille lâcha alors son petit ami brusquement, le faisant vaciller, et s'écarta de lui.

Après une minute silencieuse pendant laquelle chacun se regardait alternativement, McGonnagall reprit, tandis que le père de James affichait presque un sourire fier et lançait un regard complice à Sirius.

-Je vais dire que je n'ai rien vu, ni entendu, même si je suis d'autant plus inquiète de l'annonce que je dois vous faire après… ceci. Bref, ce sera officialisé par une lettre du directeur, mais je tenais à vous en faire part moi-même. Vous êtes tous deux nommés préfets-en chef pour l'année prochaine. Vous partagerez donc ces mêmes appartements à deux.

Lily aurait sûrement sauté de joie en temps normal, mais après la situation plus que gênante qu'elle venait de subir, elle fit un sourire forcé et remercia son professeur.

La femme annonça qu'elle allait vaquer à d'autres occupations et salua le père de James, puis ses élèves, avant de les quitter.

Lily s'excusa alors et fila droit dans sa chambre, laissant les trois hommes entre eux.

Elle venait d'être humiliée devant deux personnes qu'elle estimait. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains sur son lit et se demanda ce qu'avait dû penser son professeur. Elle s'était sûrement imaginée le pire. Ce qu'elle voulait garder pour elle, ce qui lui avait semblé si parfait dans son intimité venait d'être rendu public. Le plus désagréable pour elle fut de savoir que malgré qu'il ne se soit rien passé, tout le monde allait penser le contraire. Lily s'imagina alors McGonnagall raconter la scène à Dumbledore en rigolant, ou pire, le père de James faire part à Mme Potter que son fils était devenu un homme. Elle frisa la crise de panique en se demandant comment elle allait réagir en voyant la mère de James.

Pendant que Lily se tourmentait, le père de James demanda à son fils s'il voulait aller voir sa mère à l'hôpital avant qu'elle n'en sorte. Le jeune homme accepta et demanda à son père de lui laisser quelques minutes pour se préparer. Celui-ci donna alors rendez-vous à son fils une heure plus tard et s'en alla.

James se retrouva alors en tête à tête avec Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé…Alors c'était comment ?

-Mêle toi de tes fesses Patmol ! grogna James

-Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de tout me raconter ! déclara Sirius.

James soupira et se dirigea dans la chambre de Lily. Il entra sans frapper et vit la jeune fille en pleine guerre intérieure. Elle releva la tête en attendant la porte et il lui fit un sourire amusé.

-C'est pas drôle Potter ! maugréa-t-elle avec un air boudeur.

Il rigola et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se colla contre son torse nu et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Fais pas attention à ce que pensent les autres, le principal c'est qu'on soit heureux non ?

-Ils vont me prendre pour une catin ! se plaignit Lily, ce qui amusa James

-Mais non, Lily, ils vont juste te prendre pour une « marie-couche-toi-là ».

Lily asséna un coup de coude à James puis voyant le jeune homme rigoler, elle fit de même.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle !

-Je vais voir ma mère à l'hôpital, tu m'accompagnes ? Reprit le brun plus sérieusement.

-Tu rigoles, je suis sûre que ton père va lui dire ! Oh la la, tout le monde va le savoir ! James, fais quelque chose ! Paniqua-t-elle.

-Je dirais à mon père de ne rien dire… Allez vas t'habiller, sinon les rumeurs vont se propager… Plaisanta James.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amants et le père de James atterrirent à Sainte Mangouste par le réseau de cheminette.

Lily avait prévu un mètre de distance entre elle et James, mais le jeune homme semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Ainsi, il s'approcha de la rousse qui accéléra le pas pour éviter un rapprochement trop grand.

-Lil', arrête tes bêtises, rigola-t-il alors que la jeune fille lui lança un regard catégorique.

James demanda alors à son père de partir devant et qu'ils le rejoindraient. Puis il prit la jeune fille à part et ils entrèrent dans une pièce vide.

-Ecoute Lily, on ne va pas se cacher non plus, surtout ici alors qu'on ne connaît personne !

La jeune fille soupira et James s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, empli de tendresse. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa envahir de plaisir. Puis il se recula et continua.

-Tu as envie de cacher ce que tu viens de ressentir aux autres ? Tu as vraiment honte de ça ?

Lily se sentit alors comme une enfant prise en faute et subissant une leçon de morale. Le ton de James était ferme et ses paroles sensées. Elle répondit timidement par la négative puis laissa son petit ami lui prendre la main pour rejoindre le couloir.

Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses sentiments et avait l'impression que tout le monde les regardait. Mais dès qu'elle doutait, James resserrait la pression sur sa main et elle se sentait comme protégée.

Arrivés à la porte de la chambre de la mère de James, ce dernier lâcha Lily et poussa la porte. Un peu en retrait, la jeune fille regarda son petit ami embrasser sa mère puis fut surprise lorsque cette dernière l'appela pour la rejoindre.

-Bonjour Lily ! Je suis contente de te voir, c'est gentil d'être venu. Mon mari m'a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux apparemment.

La jeune fille se tourna alors vers James et le fusilla du regard. Le garçon comprit immédiatement que sa mère savait tout et jeta le même regard à son père.

-Je n'ai rien dit ! Lança innocemment Mr Potter alors que James avait parfaitement saisit qu'il mentait.

-Je suis désolé Lily, il devait garder le secret. S'excusa James alors que la jeune fille ne savait comment réagir.

-Ecoute Lily, on a tous vécu ça au moins une fois dans notre vie, il n'y a pas de honte, et puis l'amour est le plus beau sentiment au monde, regarde après vingt ans de mariage, on ne sait pas se cacher la vérité l'un à l'autre avec le père de James, rassura Mme Potter, ce qui eut pour effet de gêner encore plus Lily.

James soupira devant l'attitude de ses parents et annonça qu'ils allaient les laisser à leurs vérités. Enervé, il prit Lily par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Une fois sorti, il se mit face à elle et scruta son visage. Il s'attendait à des cris, voire des pleurs, mais à la place de tout ça, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Il avait pris sa défense et l'avait sortie de cette situation gênante.

-Désolée Lily, mes parents sont deux ados attardés quand ils le veulent.

La jeune fille rigola légèrement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de James.

-Tu crois qu'on sera comme eux à leur âge ? demanda Lily

James afficha un immense sourire. La jeune fille s'imaginait vieillir avec lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Si on a un fils aussi beau que moi, il y a des chances qu'on soit très heureux !

Lily sourit et lança à James que son fils serait peut-être aussi beau, mais surtout plus sérieux que son père.

-Tu crois qu'il tombera amoureux d'une rousse comme son père ? Plaisanta James.

-Il sera peut-être roux lui-même !

A cet instant, une famille de roux passa près d'eux.

-Bill, Charlie, restez près de papa ! Vous serez gentils avec maman et le bébé, Percy est tout petit, il faudra le chouchouter !

-Percy pas beau ! Lança le plus petit des deux enfants alors que son père le gronda de sa remarque.

Lily regarda alors James et ils rigolèrent, avant de partir main dans la main.


	13. Mission détournée

**Chapitre 13 : Mission détournée**

Lily, James et Sirius attendaient l'arrivée du Poudlard express et celle de leurs amis par la même occasion. L'excitation de revoir Remus et Peter était visible pour les deux garçons, mais bien qu'heureuse de revoir Elina Dubois, qui ne jurait plus que par la naissance de son neveu Olivier dans les courriers qu'elles s'étaient échangées, Lily appréhendait la réaction des élèves à l'annonce de son couple avec James. Ces deux là avaient décidé de ne pas officialiser leur relation immédiatement et préféraient prendre leur temps. Effectivement, les maraudeurs étaient trop prisés par les filles au goût de Lily, notamment James et Sirius, et il était sûr que toutes allaient vouloir des potins, des informations sur le jeune brun, ou pire certaines seraient jalouses. James s'était moqué de sa petite amie lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes, et il ne prêtait d'ailleurs aucune attention à ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Les trois amis virent une épaisse fumée au loin, accompagnée d'un bruit assourdissant. Lily se décolla de James et ils regardèrent le train arriver à leur hauteur et s'arrêter, libérant les élèves et futurs élèves de Poudlard.

Remus, suivi de Peter, se précipita vers ses amis, les salua, puis serra Lily dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'elle était la bienvenue dans la famille, ce qui la fit sourire. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Elina de la serrer dans ses bras, et de saluer James et Remus, puis Sirius qui commença à jouer de son charme. Ensuite, Lily crut sortir de ses gonds lorsqu'une dizaine de filles vinrent parader devant eux, saluant James et Sirius avec une indiscrétion outrageuse. James vit Lily tenter de se contrôler devant le spectacle et lui caressa le dos le plus discrètement possible pour la rassurer, ce qui la détendit quelque peu.

Le repas dans la grande salle fut compliqué à gérer pour Lily, qui ne put s'empêcher d'entendre ses voisines de table faire des éloges sur la musculature de James, ou encore son sourire craquant. La jeune fille était placée sur le banc qui faisait face à celui de James, mais quelques mètres plus loin, à côté d'Elina, Alice et Frank. Tout à coup, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un annoncer qu'une rumeur circulait, selon laquelle James Potter ne serait plus célibataire.

Lily fixa Elina qui haussa les épaules. Comment pouvaient-ils être au courant ?

A ce moment là, toutes les filles se tournèrent vers James, ainsi que Lily, qui reçut alors un grand sourire de la part du jeune homme et des regards interrogateurs de la part de sa tablée. Elle tenta de sauver la face en soupirant, lançant à sa meilleure amie que Potter ne s'était pas amélioré durant l'été.

Les rumeurs continuèrent même après que tout le monde se soit désintéressé de Lily, qui avait réussi à son coup. La jeune fille préféra donc s'occuper de son nouveau rôle de préfète en chef en surveillant les premières années, en les réconfortant et en les guidant.

De son côté, James entendit une conversation qui le blessa. Debout à l'entrée de la grande salle, il saisit un échange entre deux élèves de sixième année.

-N'importe quoi, si James sortait avec Lily Evans, il s'en venterait ! Moi je suis sûr que c'est Sirius qui a fait passer la rumeur pour que les filles ne s'intéressent qu'à lui !

Les deux racontars montèrent ensuite dans les étages pour rejoindre leur salle commune et James soupira.

Deux étages plus haut, il s'installa sur le canapé des maraudeurs dans la salle commune et constata un grand silence dès son arrivée. Puis les discussions reprirent, plus discrètement. La même chose se produisit à l'arrivée de Lily et les deux amoureux comprirent qu'une rumeur courait à leur sujet. Les regards froids que recevait la rousse de la part des filles de sa maison la déstabilisèrent et elle fixa James, perdue. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant sa belle rejetée ainsi, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il décida alors de se lever et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas décidé. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres, donna un coup de coude à Remus pour qu'il regarde la scène et cesse sa lecture.

-Hey, Evans, alors toujours pas décidée à sortir avec moi ? Lança James avec un sourire charmeur.

Lily, comprenant le jeu de James, vit là comme une sorte de salut.

-Non, Potter, je te le redis pour la centième fois, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Mentit-elle en s'énervant

-Allez Evans, tu sais que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi ! Continua le brun

-Comme c'est mignon, souligna Sirius ironiquement avant de se tourner vers un groupe de quatre filles, mon cœur ne bat que pour vous… vous avez déjà visité le dortoir des garçons ?

Lily soupira désespérément, rigolant intérieurement, puis se retourna vers James pour reprendre :

-Ton cœur il ferait mieux d'aller battre ailleurs parce que je te rappelle que tu es préfet et qu'on doit surveiller les couloirs, quant à vous tous, il est grand temps d'aller vous coucher, dit Lily en se retournant vers les autres élèves, notamment vous, finit-elle en s'adressant à quelques premières années qui semblait se croire encore en vacances selon elle.

Des sifflements de protestation se firent entendre de la part de Sirius.

-Rabat-joie va !

Un mouvement de foule se fit lorsque tous les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Sirius tenta de faire gagner l'idée de mixité des chambres pour cette année mais hélas, la seule mixité de l'année s'avérerait être celle des préfets-en-chef, qui n'allaient pas cracher dessus. D'ailleurs, les deux intéressés profitèrent de ce mouvement pour quitter la salle commune, Lily mimant d'en donner l'ordre à James.

Une fois à l'extérieur, la jeune fille continua à jouer au sergent-chef avec James.

-Allez plus vite que ça !

-Je sens que ça va être marrant la colocation… ironisa le jeune homme

Lily se mit à rire et l'arrêta dans sa marche. Il l'avait sortie d'un mauvais pas, une nouvelle fois, et la petite scène improvisée avait eu pour effet d'augmenter l'attirance qui était déjà pleinement installée entre eux. Dans un mouvement passionné, elle l'attira à lui et se laissa aller dans un baiser qui l'était tout autant. Soufflé par cet élan subit, James vacilla légèrement lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui.

-Quatre heures, vingt minutes et trente secondes que j'attends que ça, se défendit Lily devant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami.

-S'il faut que je te fasse attendre pour avoir droit à ça, tu vas attendre souvent, rigola alors James tandis que la jeune fille lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Dois-je comprendre que cette nuit, tu dors dans ta chambre ? Demanda la rousse en sachant qu'elle touchait droit dans le mille.

-Oui, bon ok, on va dire que je vais te faire attendre jusqu'à ce soir… Négocia James

Lily eut alors un sourire malicieux. James ne tiendrait pas et elle le savait, d'ailleurs elle allait tout faire pour le faire craquer, et ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

Le jeune homme regretta d'ailleurs sa phrase lorsque après avoir vérifié tous les couloirs de la tour gryffondor, ils rentrèrent dans leurs appartements privés. Prête à tout, la jeune rousse prit un malin plaisir à se promener en serviette dans tout l'appartement, prétextant chercher sa pince à cheveux. James comprit son petit manège lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait accroché sa serviette avec. Rentrant dans son jeu, il s'approcha d'elle et montra la pince du doigt.

-Tu veux que je te la donne, ce sera avec plaisir ? Plaisanta-t-il en imaginant parfaitement ce qui se passerait s'il enlevait la seule attache qui permettait à la serviette de tenir sur Lily.

La jeune femme fit semblant de découvrir la pince et se dirigea vers la douche. Dix minutes plus tard, James put l'entendre l'appeler, afin qu'il lui amène son shampoing, resté sur son lit.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as besoin de ta pince à cheveux si tu comptes te les laver ? C'est pas censé être utilisé pour les attacher afin d'éviter de les mouiller ? Lança James en entrant dans la salle de bain, une main sur les yeux.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main lui caressa le visage et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une Lily en nuisette, particulièrement aguicheuse pour l'époque.

-Hey, Potter, toujours pas décidé à m'embrasser ? Plaisanta Lily en arrangeant la phrase que le jeune homme avait tenue près d'une heure plus tôt.

Lily commença alors à serrer James contre lui, l'embrassant dans le cou en lui imposant des caresses dans le dos.

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux, il se savait vaincu, et quand ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Lily, l'attirance fut aussi forte que celle de deux aimants et rien ne put empêcher la concrétisation du baiser, pas même le shampoing qui coulait par terre, la bouteille mal vissée dans les mains d'un jeune homme déconcentré dans l'exercice de sa mission.


	14. Secret animal

**Chapitre 14 : Secret animal **

Les températures à Poudlard baissaient au fur et à mesure que les mois avançaient. Les élèves avaient ressorti leurs capes d'hiver et le parc était de plus en plus déserté au profit des salles communes.

Pour James et Lily, avoir un salon privé était une bénédiction étant donné leur état de fatigue récurrent. Entre les entraînements de quidditch pour l'un et les cours optionnels supplémentaires pour l'autre, ajoutés aux rôles de préfets en chef et aux devoirs, se retrouver seuls, confortablement installés au coin du feu dans leurs appartements privés était ce qu'ils chérissaient le plus le soir. Il était rare qu'ils fassent long feu et même si le plus souvent leurs amis s'invitaient afin de profiter des avantages des préfets en chef qu'ils n'avaient pas, James et Lily n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs avantages à eux pour les renvoyer illico presto dans leur dortoir, notamment lorsque Sirius commençait à s'étaler sur le canapé du salon, près à y passer la nuit si personne ne l'en empêchait.

Un soir, alors que Lily venait de finir sa ronde et rentrait rejoindre James qui n'avait pas tenu jusqu'à 23 heures pour aller se coucher, fatigué par un match contre les Serpentards le jour même, la jeune femme croisa Sirius en bonne compagnie. Le jeune homme, plein d'entrain suite à leur victoire au quidditch, finissait la soirée avec la très jeune Melinda Tonks, une serdaigle de troisième année.

-Tu les prends au berceau Sirius cette année ! S'étonna Lily alors que la jeune fille rougit.

Sirius se pencha alors à l'oreille de la rousse et lui murmura qu'il avait déjà passé en revue toutes les filles de cinquième, sixième et septième années, hormis elle, mais que si elle était jalouse, il pouvait lui faire une petite place dans son emploi du temps. La préfète haussa les yeux au ciel et ordonna à Melinda d'aller se coucher.

-Alors maintenant qu'on est seuls, allons y Sirius, j'attends, lança Lily en provoquant le meilleur ami de James qui ne savait comment réagir, tu préfères ta chambre ou ma chambre, bien que ce soit risqué si James nous voie !

-Mais enfin Lily t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Demanda Sirius, estomaqué

-Quoi, je te plais pas, tu ne veux pas ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'as demandé !

-Mais t'es complètement cinglée Lily ! S'exclama Sirius.

Lily se mit alors à rire en voyant la tête de Sirius. Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. Il soupira alors et mauvais joueur, il rentra se coucher. Du moins, c'est ce que la rousse pensa.

Lily fit de même et ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tout le long du chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle essaya de se contenir en passant devant James, endormi sur le canapé, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux suite aux gloussements de la jeune femme, le regard interrogatif qu'il lui lança l'obligea à raconter la mésaventure qu'elle avait faite subir à Sirius.

Admiratif, James félicita Lily et l'amena à s'installer contre lui. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle le surprenne et il aimait ça.

Alors qu'ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, une chouette toqua à la fenêtre, ce qui étonna autant l'un que l'autre. James se leva le premier et attrapa l'animal pour lui ôter son lourd tribu.

Une fois qu'il eut lu le courrier, il leva les yeux pour regarder la lune et pesta contre lui-même. Embrassant Lily sur le front, il lui annonça qu'il devait partir sans attendre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner mais il lui jura de tout lui raconter à son retour. Inquiète, elle lui proposa de l'accompagner, et ajouta avec humour que s'il refusait à nouveau, elle questionnerait toutes les filles du château pour savoir avec laquelle il aurait passé la nuit. James soupira et embrassa Lily en lui jurant qu'elle était la seule et l'unique, en plus d'être la plus têtue.

-Et je n'en démordrais pas ! Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

James sentit qu'il était dans une impasse. Cela faisait près de 4 mois qu'il était avec elle et elle avait toute sa confiance, en plus ce celle de ses amis. Il était temps de lui dire, il n'avait d'ailleurs plus tellement le choix.

La traînant par la main dans les couloirs, James rejoignit Sirius devant le passage secret du troisième étage. Lily fut stupéfaite de la facilité avec laquelle son petit ami serpentait entre les couloirs, connaissant chaque détour, chaque passage, chaque recoin de ces centaines de boyaux qui menaient, d'après elle, « nul part et partout à la fois ». Aidé de la carte des maraudeurs, il avait su trouver un passage de secours à chacun des obstacles mis sur leur route. En effet, même leur rôle de préfets ne les autorisait pas à sortir après minuit, et Rusard rodait. De plus, les escaliers ne semblaient pas disposés à les laisser rejoindre le troisième étage sans tester leurs facultés magiques.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Sirius semblait s'être impatienté. A peine trois mots d'excuse prononcés, ils furent poussés par leur ami dans le passage secret que Lily n'avait jamais vu et avancèrent dans le noir du couloir sombre et étroit. Le froid extérieur avait pénétré dans le conduit et laissé une humidité qui mit Lily mal à l'aise. De plus, ils ne pouvaient se fier qu'à leur baguette éclairée par le sort de lumos pour avancer, et la jeune femme se rapprocha de James qui la serra contre elle pour avancer, souriant de voir le courage de son amie faiblir dans ce terrain inconnu d'elle. En effet, même si elle se ne l'était jamais avouée, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans les endroits clos, et cette claustrophobie légère se faisait particulièrement ressentir dans le conduit étroit qui les menait, d'après ce que Lily en jugeait, vers l'extérieur.

La conversation entre les deux garçons la dépassait autant qu'elle faisait percer en elle une curiosité grandissante. Se retenant de les questionner, sachant qu'elle n'avait initialement pas sa place avec eux, elle préféra penser à l'air libre qui se rapprochait proportionnellement à la température qui baissait. Elle était maintenant quasiment collée à James qui était à la fois rassurant mais également source de chaleur.

Arrivés au bout après ce qui lui parut une éternité, Lily ne lâcha pas le gryffondor pour autant. Devant elle s'étendait une rue qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Ils étaient à Pré-au-lard ! N'en revenant pas de la praticité du passage secret, elle félicita ses amis de leur trouvaille, mais ne se promit pas pour autant de le réutiliser de sitôt.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la vue des maisonnettes, ni des vitrines éclairées en cette période précédant noël, ni même des grandes guirlandes qui filaient entre les toits. Effectivement, elle sentait déjà James l'attirer vers la partie non habitée du village. Frémissant sous le froid, elle le suivit, toujours silencieuse.

En face d'eux se dressait une petite cabane en bois, depuis laquelle des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre. James se tourna alors vers elle.

-Lily, ce que tu vas voir ce soir va te surprendre et tu vas devoir être prudente.

A ce moment là, un hurlement qui n'avait rien d'humain émana de la cabane et Lily sursauta.

-Y'a une bête sauvage là-dedans ? S'exclama-t-elle

-Si on veut oui. Lily, regarde le ciel, tu ne remarques rien ? Continua James

Lily remarqua un ciel sans étoiles, dans lequel une lune bien ronde brillait. Un second hurlement se fit alors entendre et son esprit sembla faire le lien.

-Qui est-ce ?! Demanda-t-elle avec une inquiétude typiquement féminine en désignant la maisonnette du doigt.

-C'est Remus… Répondit Sirius d'un air désolé.

Lily se pinça les lèvres. Alors Remus était un loup garou ! Elle se remémora alors cette nuit le mois précédent où James avait quitté leurs appartements silencieusement alors qu'elle était déjà plongée dans une demi sommeil, ou ces deux soirs deux mois avant lorsqu'il avait prétendu être malade et préféré dormir dans sa chambre pour ne pas la contaminer. Elle revit également les cernes monstrueuses et récurrentes de Remus qui affirmait régulièrement avoir travaillé toute la nuit. Tout s'expliquait. Elle sentit alors une vague d'émotion en elle lorsqu'elle pensa à son ami, aliéné et barricadé dans cette minuscule cabane, enfermé dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien, dans des réactions animales si paradoxalement opposées à son état naturel.

-On ne peut rien y faire Lily, juste le protéger et protéger les autres en l'enfermant, sembla répondre James à ses pensées.

-Et s'il vous attaque, vous ! S'inquiéta alors Lily en imaginant James face à un loup garou.

-On a de la ressource Lily, lança alors Sirius.

-C'est la deuxième partie de notre révélation, confirma James.

Ses deux amis se transformèrent alors respectivement en cerf et en chien. Lily se mit alors à rire nerveusement face à la transformation, puis se repris et mis sa main devant sa bouche. Sirius se mit alors à lui lécher les chaussures et se roula par terre avant de lui donner la patte. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de sourire face aux bêtises de son ami, puis se tourna vers le grand cerf et approcha sa main dans un mouvement hésitant pour caresser la tête dotée de longs bois. L'animagus montra alors son contentement puis repris sa forme humaine, tandis que son meilleur ami profitait de son état animal pour se frotter contre la jambe de Lily, essayant en même temps de défaire les lacets de celle-ci avec ses crocs.

-Bas les pattes Patmol, grogna James après avoir repris sa forme humaine, vas te trouver un chat à effrayer et laisse Lily tranquille !

Le chien obéit immédiatement, et une minute après son départ, on entendit un chat miauler méchamment.

James regarda Lily avec inquiétude, ne sachant quelle réaction elle aurait. Il craignait qu'elle le repousse, ou qu'elle lui reproche de lui avoir caché qu'il était animagus. Au lieu de cela, elle le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'elle était fière de ce qu'il faisait pour son ami, ainsi que de sa faculté à se transformer.

Le jeune homme, soulagé, siffla alors Sirius qui revint aussi fier qu'un animal obéissant vers son maître. Puis il se transforma et leur sourit, certainement fier d'avoir embêté un chat.

-Je vais ramener Lily, je reviens plus tard Sir', n'effraie pas trop les chatons !

-Et comment je m'entraîne à faire peur à miss Teigne alors ? Plaisanta alors le chien.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, tu as un talent inné ! Rigola James

Prenant la main de Lily, il prit la direction opposée à celle de Sirius. La jeune fille blêmit en réalisant qu'elle devait reprendre le couloir étroit pour rentrer au château, ce qui fit sourire son petit ami. Pour s'excuser de lui avoir imposé ça, il la serra tout contre lui en signe de réconfort.


	15. Epilogue

CHAPITRE 15 : Epilogue

Alors que Remus se remettait de sa période lunaire, Noël commençait à se faire sentir au sein du château. Quelques décorations ornaient les murs des salles communes et les élèves frétillaient d'impatience depuis la veille. En effet, Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'exceptionnellement - officiellement pour remercier les élèves de leur discipline remarquable et de leurs bons résultats scolaires, officieusement, et Lily l'avait deviné, pour soulager les élèves d'une année difficile avec les attaques ennemies qui ne cessaient de croître – un bal de Noël serait organisé le 22 décembre au soir, la veille du départ des élèves les plus chanceux dans leurs familles.

Sirius n'avait jamais été autant convoité, et James ne cessait de recevoir des regards équivoques, que Lily s'efforçait de ne pas relever. La jeune femme avait par ailleurs eu droit à quelques demandes, qu'elle avait bonnement refusées.

Tandis que le grand soir arrivait à grand pas, James et Lily prirent conscience qu'ils avaient trois solutions possibles pour ce soir du 22. Installés sur le canapé, fixant la neige qui tombait à gros flocons pour l'un, profitant de la chaleur du feu pour l'autre, les deux amoureux réfléchissaient silencieusement.

-On n'a qu'à ne pas y aller… Soupira Lily, un peu déçue par la solution.

-Je refuse que tu te prives de ce bal Lily, je sais que tu tiens à y aller ! Répliqua James, qui savait qu'après tout ce que son amie avait vécu, ce bal serait l'occasion pour elle d'oublier ses malheurs.

-Mais James, si on y va ensemble, on ne nous lâchera plus après… Je n'ai pas envie de subir un interrogatoire.

-Alors on y va séparément, d'ailleurs Mandy avait l'air très intéressée par mon corps d'athlète si muscl…

-Même pas t'y penses ! Le coupa immédiatement Lily, réaction que James attendait.

Le regard sévère de la rousse se transforma en rire lorsque le jeune homme mima la déception.

-Espèce d'idiot va ! Rigola Lily avant de reprendre très sérieusement, que je te vois t'approcher de cette fille et je transforme ton corps d'athlète en celui d'un ado boutonneux !

James murmura alors qu'elle serait bien malheureuse elle-même d'une telle transformation, et Lily acquiesça en riant, avant de se laisser embarquer par un long baiser.

Après une longue réflexion, chacun décida qu'il irait seul au bal, et cette solution sembla la plus raisonnable aux deux, même si elle les privait d'être ensemble.

Le jour du bal, les filles avaient revêtu leurs plus belles robes, et les garçons pestaient contre leurs costumes de pingouins. Princesses et manchots se retrouvèrent tous au bas des escaliers et vers 20h, la grande salle était pleine. La décoration impeccable reflétait l'esprit de Noël que les élèves prisaient tant. Un sapin immense trônait au centre de la pièce, entouré d'un groupe de musiciens mené par une chanteuse. De la neige tombait du plafond de la Grande salle, n'arrivant jamais à terre, et de grandes tables blanches étaient disposées en banquet tout autour de la pièce.

Lorsque Lily pénétra dans la Grande salle, elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer le décor, tandis qu'à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, un jeune homme contemplait sa petite amie avec un désir difficilement dissimulable. Vêtue d'une robe bleue pâle à fines bretelles qui faisait ressortir sa taille de guêpe et d'un foulard de soie entourant ses épaules, elle le captivait. Il ne pu s'empêcher alors de se dire qu'il allait être difficile de ne pas l'embrasser pendant une soirée entière.

Lorsque la jeune femme se tourna vers ses amis, James lui adressa un sourire qui lui mit du baume au cœur et qu'elle lui rendit.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius se dandinait devant une dizaine de demoiselles qui avaient pour certaines abandonné leur cavalier afin de tenter leur chance avec le jeune playboy.

Lily se mit à rire lorsqu'elle vit son ami montrer la cicatrice de son appendicite en prétendant à ses spectatrices qu'il avait combattu un troll des cavernes. Elle vit alors Elina se frayer un chemin parmi les jeunes filles et lever les yeux au ciel, alors que Sirius semblait perdre toute contenance lorsqu'elle croisa les bras avec un air blasé. Elina était l'une des seules à voir son petit jeu et ne se gênait pas pour lui montrer sa désapprobation, ce qui semblait troubler le fanfaron qui laissa son public en plan pour rejoindre Lily et James qui étaient en pleine discussion.

-Elle m'énerve cette fille, Lily tu veux pas choisir tes amies ailleurs que dans les rayons poussiéreux des bibliothèques, et éviter celles qui lisent « comment finir vieille fille tome 2 » ? Coupa-t-il le jeune couple.

-Tu sais Sirius, il y a des amis que je ne choisis pas, le genre qui s'imposent… Répliqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le dernier mot avant de lancer un regard complice à James qui se moqua de son meilleur ami.

Le jeune homme se vexa alors et préféra la compagnie d'une jolie brune de serdaigle.

Vers 21h30, la piste de danse était bondée et Sirius enchaînait sa dixième conquête de la soirée devant des cavaliers délaissés et furieux.

Pendant ce temps, Lily et James avaient décidé de faire table séparée pour ne pas alimenter les rumeurs.

Mais lorsque les deux se retrouvèrent chacun seul à sa table, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se lancer des regards déçus. Un nouveau slow débutait et Lily essaya de se concentrer sur Sirius qui essayait de séduire leur professeur de métamorphose, autant en espérant qu'elle le noterait moins sévèrement que par défi personnel. Mais Minerva McGonagall ne semblait pas être femme à se laisser séduire par un adolescent prétentieux et répliqua à son élève que s'il voulait passer du temps avec elle, quelques heures à récurer son bureau serait une très bonne occasion.

Lily sourit en voyant Sirius partir la tête basse et faire une grimace à Elina qui se moquait de lui. James, quant à lui, n'avait pas lâché la jeune femme des yeux et se leva dès que les dernières notes de la chanson retentirent. Un nouveau slow se fit entendre et Lily n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que James l'avait déjà emmené au centre de la piste. Elle sentit son cœur battre contre sa poitrine lorsqu'il la prit contre elle. Il lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui la décrispa. Alors, le regard des autres devint le dernier de ses soucis et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Il plaça sa main sur sa hanche et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule, fermant les yeux. Ils étaient alors seuls au monde et ne remarquèrent pas les murmurent et les interrogations des autres élèves.

Elina sourit en voyant son amie si heureuse, et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit un Sirius ému. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et lui tendit un mouchoir d'un air moqueur, qu'il prit avant de réfléchir à son geste et de le jeter puis de lancer un « très drôle » qui fit rire l'amie de Lily. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant le rire d'Elina était communicatif. Elle s'excusa ensuite et lui proposa une danse pour s'excuser, n'omettant pas de lui faire remarquer que s'il osait la tripoter, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui donner une correction dont il se souviendrait jusqu'à ses quatre-vingt ans.

Ils s'installèrent alors à côté de Lily et James qui vivaient un moment de grâce. Alors que les discussions allaient bon train, les deux amoureux étaient dans leur bulle et lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il fallut quelques secondes à Lily pour rouvrir les yeux. Elle leva alors les yeux vers James qui lui sourit avec un air de défi dont elle comprit le sens. Elle tendit alors son visage vers celui de James et devant plusieurs centaines d'yeux, ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils le faisaient pour la première fois. Les murmurent s'intensifièrent proportionnellement à leur baiser et même leurs deux meilleurs amis s'étaient arrêté pour les regarder. Lorsqu'ils se regardèrent à nouveau, Elina et Sirius, bercés par la magie du moment – excuse que choisiront les deux protagonistes dès le lendemain - s'embrassèrent quelques secondes. Une minute plus tard, chacun des deux se trouvaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre dans la salle, tentant d'oublier ce moment d'égarement qu'ils jugeaient - de mauvaise foi - « quelconque ».

Pendant ce temps, Lily et James avaient stoppé leur baiser pour retourner s'asseoir. C'est à cet instant qu'ils remarquèrent les regards et les chuchotements. Et fièrement, James prit la main de sa compagne, et l'amena à sa table, traversant ainsi la foule. Tout le monde était désormais au courant de l'existence du couple, et même si cela allait délier quelques langues, rien ne pouvait en cette soirée briser l'harmonie des deux tourtereaux qui seraient à présent libres d'affirmer leurs sentiments au grand jour.

Le soleil brillait en ce dernier jour de cours, et les maraudeurs, accompagnées de Lily et Elina étaient installés contre un grand marronnier. Sirius s'amusait fièrement à faire enrager la meilleure amie de Lily en lui chatouillant l'oreille avec un brin d'herbe, pendant que James racontait comment le don juan de la bande en essayant de créer une potion pour rendre McGonagall plus sexy en troisième année, avait fait exploser sa marmite, avec pour conséquence de rendre les filles présentes bien plus jolies pendant quelques heures.

- C'est dommage qu'Elina n'ait pas été là, ça lui aurait pas fait de mal… Taquina Sirius avec un air sérieux.

- Si seulement on pouvait te faire exploser une marmite d'intelligence dessus… Répliqua Elina sans se vexer, trop habituée à ce genre de remarques.

- Qui aime bien châtie bien, lança Lily en rigolant, posant au passage un baiser sur les lèvres de James.

- En attendant, il m'emmerde avec sa brindille l'idiot de service, soupira Elina alors que Sirius faisait mine d'être innocent, montrant des mains vides.

Un rire commun s'empara du groupe qui profitait des derniers instants ensemble avant des vacances bien méritées, chacun semblant heureux et paisible.

Le lendemain, ils reprendraient le Poudlard express, laissant derrière eux le château qui avait bercé histoires d'amitié et d'amour, chamailleries et fous rires. Personne ne se doutait que ce bonheur ne serait qu'éphémère, mais cela est une autre histoire…

FIN


End file.
